We only said good-bye with words
by mygiu
Summary: Set at the start of Season 2 - A series of dreams have been haunting Mindy ever since she traveled to Haiti... A dream about a certain night on the on call room, and the ramifications of it. As her mind keeps on sending her stronger messages, she begins to wonder: She chose to change her life, but did she choose the wrong guy to spend it with?
1. Chapter 1

"There was just… _a little smudge_"

Danny's eyes wondered helplessly towards her lips. Mindy did not see this coming: Having him so close made her head fuzzy, and she could only focus on the way his heavy breathing reached her cheeks. Her ears were left ringing with the soft touch of his hands when he had carefully placed her glasses back on. What's more, she could still feel the warmth of them on both sides of her face.

They were frozen right there, just gazing into each other's eyes for what it seemed like forever. Suddenly Mindy gasped a bit, almost realizing something.

"I got back together with –"

Before she could finish the sentence, Danny crushed his lips against her. After a few seconds he backed away slowly, with eyes closed so he could not see her reaction. When he started to look at her again he could see the shock on her face, and his stomach dropped within a second.

"You shouldn't have done that" she muttered

"I…"

Mindy pressed her index and middle finger on Danny's mouth, shutting him up. The look that followed gave Danny a little hope, because at least she seemed moved by the moment. He grabbed her fingers and moved them away from his lips. He squeezed her hand against his chest gently, transmitting that seemingly never-ending warmth that emanated from him. The silence that proceeded for the next ten seconds left him wondering what to do next. He let go of her hand, yet she did not remove her fingers from his chest. Without breaking contact between their eyes, she approached him. When she was 5cm away from his face, she stood still. Danny didn't know if it was hesitation or fear, or maybe even the expectation that brought her to a halt, but every fiber in his body told him to go for it again. He brushed his temple against hers, and kissed the corner of her mouth, this time more tenderly. Mindy's fingers curled up on the collar of Danny's scrubs. This time she seemed to reciprocate the feeling. She once again felt his palms on the side of her face, and it was almost a relief; like she had been aching from the loss of his touch.

As he deepened the kiss they gained more confidence and steadiness, and seconds later she lounged herself on top of him, his back falling on the arm of the couch. Danny's fingers tangled in Mindy's newly cropped hair just as she was caressing the back of his neck, and it felt to her like an inside joke that minutes prior to this he was hating on her new do. She laughed against his lips, and he seemed to get the irony of the moment.

Mindy could feel every inch of Danny's body pressed against her, and though she was still to understand what was going on, she was sure she didn't want to stop it. She couldn't help herself from moaning a little when he gently bit her on her neck, his hands tracing all the way down and finding their way inside her pants. With a deep inhale she broke free from his mouth and then…

She woke up.

She sat up, her eyes wide with shock. She felt the hard ground below her, and saw grass on her palms. She looked around: The small, dirty tent seemed even smaller in the middle of the dark. She patted the floor near her and found her glasses. When she put them on the remembrance of the dream made her shiver.

Now that she could see better she inspected her surroundings, trying to wash away the vivid sensation of the dream that made her whole body tingle. There wasn't much too look at really: to her left, against the tent wall, she found her suitcase, which was now working as a night stand too. And to her right… was Casey. Dear perfect Casey, all elbows, penis, heart and selflessness. He looked even more handsome and innocent when he was sleeping. She adored him so much. Too bad the snoring hadn't been solved during their time in Haiti. She caressed his hair, and at the touch of it she had another vivid reminiscence of the dream sequence. A wave of guilt washed over her. She needed to get out of that tent immediately; she needed to _breathe._

Mindy covered herself with a poncho (actually, the one she had bought on the Santa Fe trip) and carefully tip toed out of the tent.

The night was unusually cool, and she instantly wrapped her arms around herself while she took a few steps around the tent. She sighed heavily. _What the fuck was going on with her?_ This dream had been haunting her every night since they had arrived to Haiti. The level of detail she was gaining with each night was almost embarrassing. Each night she and Danny went further and further, and she hated to admit there was a little pang of excitement each time she went to bed, wondering how far they would go that night.

During the day, however, she could barely think about anything: Haiti was in great need of doctors, and she actually felt empowered by all the work she achieved everyday. She truly felt like she was making a change there.

And Casey had been truly supportive: He had found her a job in the nicest ward of the hospital so she could be as calm and safe as possible (they even had a little radio in which she would try to tune in (unsuccessfully) to Ryan Seacrest's radio show).

The only downside to this experience was that they barely saw each other. It was ironic that she had flown all the way there to be with him, and yet they shared only five or six hours a week together. Also, the fact was that the lousy tent provided near to none intimacy made things even harder.

At first Mindy had blamed these devilish dreams on the fact that she missed her alone time with Casey. But as days went by, she started to feel freaked out about the recurrence of the scene.

She had left things with Danny in an awkward stage for sure. She had been taken aback by his mysterious attitude that night: Those crazy seconds in which he had placed his smoldering eyes over hers had definitely sent shivers down her spine. Mindy had never even considered that he could look at her that way. Yes, Josh had said she was ignoring a "thing" between her and Danny, and that moment on the plane had been intense, but all of that had been shoved to the back of her head once Christina showed up. He clearly still loved her, and she was really happy to see him let go a little.

However, the thing that shocked her the most about that night on the resting lounge was the clear disappointment in his eyes when she told him she was going away. Sexual tension she could deal with (her new hair made her irresistible, she couldn't blame Danny for it) but true feelings were another thing! Was he actually going to miss her? So she actually registered on his mind? The thought alone was just plain weird.

Eight weeks had passed since that day though, and Danny had made no effort whatsoever in getting in touch with her. Betsy and Morgan sent her emails daily, and also twitted a lot of pictures from the office for her to see. The only clue Mindy had that Dr. Castellano still existed was a TwitPic in which you could see the back of his neck on the far left corner.

Mindy took out her cell phone and opened up some pictures of the going away party. She missed her hair so badly. She had proven the Mia Farrow pixie cut was a success with Casey, but her long locks were her signature and she felt a little naked without them. She smiled to herself going through the photos. She really missed the gang. Then a picture of Danny and Christina flashed in the screen, and for the first time she felt uneasy at the sight of these two together. The Danny of her dreams had taken over her imagination, so it seemed just… _wrong_ of him to be with someone else.

The creak of a branch made her heart falter. _What the heck was that?_ She used the phone as a flashlight, searching all around her. There was nothing there, apparently.

A few seconds more went by and suddenly something brushed against the side of her leg.

- SNAKE. SNAKE! SNAAAAAAKE! OH MY GOD, CASEEEYYY! HELP! - she screamed at the top of her lungs.

Casey jumped out of the tent in his boxers and an umbrella on his hand. Swinging it violently on the ground he ran up to Mindy.

- MINDY? WHERE IS IT? STEP AWAY FROM MY BELLA, EVIL CREATURE... Oh wait, I can't see anything. Mindy, where are you?

- Here I am Casey! Oh god, help me, I can feel it running near me!

- They don't run honey, they slither… Where are you, seriously?

- Seriously, don't patronize me Casey! I am here. Now come and get me, dammit! I think I'm near a slope…

- Point me towards your soul baby!

- Here, look! - Mindy flashed her cell phone at him, and it turned out they were almost next to each other. Mindy screamed in terror and Casey instinctively swinged her umbrella at her. She stepped back in horror and fell back on the slope, screaming as she went down.

- MINDYYYY! I'm so sorry!

Silence.

- Mindy?!

- Oh… Casey… I can't get up... And I'm soaked. Great - she whined from the dark.

* * *

I needed to vent a little after that amazing season finale, and I let my imagination run! I am currently obsessed with The Great Gatsby's version of "Back to black" and it helped me set the tone for the first part. Feel free to read while listening to it! I will be adding more chapters soon (if my imagination contributes its part)!


	2. Chapter 2

Mindy arrived to JFK at midnight. She had flown in with another doctor who thankfully helped her off the plane (She couldn't handle the crutches yet).

Gwen was waiting for Mindy at the arrival doors.

- Honestly, this is like the worst situation ever. What am I going to tell people at work? _– _Mindy said as they got into the car.

- Um, kooky suggestion but, how about you tell them you broke your leg? Cause that actually**_ is_** what happened!

- You want me to tell them the truth? Ugh! The notion! – Mindy looked out the window in disgust.

- I know, right? _–_ Gwen said teasingly_ -_ But sometimes you don't get to choose. Look baby, you tried. I know you did your best and it's not your fault this happened. These things happen, you know?

Mindy fell silent.

- What? – said Gwen, looking sideways at Mindy.

- It kind of was… my fault – Mindy muttered sheepishly

- What do you mean?

- I mean I stepped out there into the wild, in the middle of the night, alone... I had it coming!

- Had what coming? Falling down a slope after your priest boyfriend accidentally hit you with an umbrella?

- Uh-huh

- You are insane Mindy

- That assessment is correct! My life is such a mess. Even Bridget Jones was able to solve an international political affair before returning home from a wild, exotic country. I got… nothing._ – _She said in a defeating manner.

- But I thought it was Mark Darcy who saved her!

- What the heck?! Read the book Gwen, I told you a thousand times! She gets out of jail all by herself. You know I am all for Colin and Renee, but they messed up that part big time. _–_ Mindy said in a rage attack.

- Okay, okay, chill out please… I see there is no reasoning with you tonight.

- You just pushed a button. I'm sorry. _– _She said now more calmly.

- It's okay. Anyway, you want to come to my place? You can sleep over and then I can drive you home and help you unpack tomorrow.

- No, its okay, just take me home.

- You sure?

- Yeah, I'm dying to see my bed.

The highway lights beamed and zoomed past Mindy's face. Slowly, as the car went by, a familiar and comforting silhouette started rising on the horizon: it was dear New York City. Mindy felt her heart start to beat again, shy but steady against her chest. A few minutes of silence later they officially arrived in the city, and as Gwen started driving towards Mindy's neighborhood she asked:

- Incidentally, now that you brought up the subject: What _were_ you doing up at night?

Mindy pretended to be asleep. Gwen knew better than to believe that, but she cut her some slack. She had a brief idea of what her friend was going through.

* * *

Okay guys I know it's been a while, I'm really sorry for the ones who were following the story! I've been having some crazy weeks but don't worry, I have more coming really soon! I have one more chapter in the editing stages and one in the making. I hope you tune in to keep on reading! Thank you thank you thank you for your comments and patience! Most likely I will upload the new chapter tomorrow :)


	3. Chapter 3

12 hours later Mindy woke up exhausted, quite ironically. She stretched in bed, not even remembering where or who she was. Those last few weeks in Haiti seemed a distant dream now. Feeling the warmth and softness of her duvet and the fluffy pillows she remembered she was home and was elated at first. But the minute she tried to sit up she felt a strong, shooting pain on her leg. That spasm brought her back to reality.

Right. She was back on NYC. Right. Her leg was broken.

Right.

Right, right right…

_Fuck._

She looked around and contemplated her bedroom glowing with the morning sunshine. All her photos, perfumes and magazines were in the same exact position she had left them. The stillness of the room made her think it seemed like only yesterday they were here discussing the imminent trip with Casey. Then she looked down at the foot of the bed and discovered her voluminous suitcase laying there, all covered in Haitian dirt. 56 days away from home. How quickly it had flown by.

With a bit of effort she was able to stand up on her own. She decided it was time to pay a little visit to work. She was quite curious whether they had already hired a doctor to replace her (Betsy would start crying every time she approached the subject on Skype. Mindy was starting to think she was faking it to dodge the conversation). Her mind started reeling: How would she be received by her co-workers? Oh god… Would she even have a job to come back to? _Okay, relax. First thing's first Mindy._

It took a while but she managed to look quite decent. First off was a decent bath (she was really glad to have a hand shower in this situation), then some pampering with all the creams and lotions she so dearly missed. And finally, she limped her way to the best door of her apartment: her walk-in closet. Her eyes almost watered at the sight of all her bright, sunny skirts, blouses and vests. She even hugged them for a while and mumbled: "Let's never _ever_ split again".

Feeling a little more composed, she sat on the kitchen and ate some chips off the pack from the plane – probably to gain some more time as she was a bit anxious about returning to the clinic.

When she was nearly out the door, she stopped to check herself on the mirror. She combed her slightly longer bob and adjusted her glasses. Then the idea occurred to her: it was the first night in weeks she hadn't dreamed of Danny.


	4. Chapter 4

The minute Mindy walked through those elevator doors her stomach dropped. What was she doing? She wasn't ready to face this. She was still having trouble handling those damn crutches and so every step seemed like an eternity.

_You are wearing flats! FLATS! There is no greatness in this whatsoever! This is __**anything**__ but a triumphal return. Such a mistake, Mindy, such a mistake…_

To her surprise though, it turns out everybody was extremely excited to have her back. Betsy almost jumped on top of her, hugging her tightly for at least 30 seconds (then she was removed by force). Jeremy and Morgan helped Mindy up and escorted her to the coffee break area where they proceeded to tell her everything about the past days. Mindy was surprised no one made jokes but instead was caring and supportive of her arrival. _The time for bullying will come next_, she thought when she saw the "Mindy pool" was still written on the blackboard.

It turns out they had hired a temp doctor but they all knew he wasn't gonna cut it. The former model turned OBGYN was a nice addition to Shullman & Associates if you were in it for the looks. But as it turns out Mr. Leotard was a bit of a philanderer for pregnant women, which was even disturbing to Jeremy.

- So that is saying a lot, really. – assured Morgan

- Morgan! – Jeremy elbowed Morgan with an awkward laugh

- Today we sent him to the clinic where he'll be assisting Dr. Castellano with the delivery of a baby. – continued Betsy

Mindy felt her heart pound a little stronger when she heard Danny's name. She had, at first, associated his absence with one of the last conversations they had had: _"I probably won't be here when you come back". _The mental picture of Danny in a tractor made her smile. She felt somewhat relieved, yet nervous at the same time. So… she would have to deal with him. And not only in person, but also in her dreams that night. She swallowed.

- Do you want us to take you to the clinic? We can fire Mr. Firecracker right away, and you can also say hi to Danny. – said Jeremy over-enthusiastically

- Oh, no! – she rushed to say – I mean, guys… I just came today to say hello. I don't think I will be coming back full time for now, with the leg and all… Plus, it would be kind of fun to have an assisting doctor while I catch up.

Everyone was a bit disappointed at this but said nothing out of first-day courtesy. Mindy stayed there all day filling in some paperwork and re-organizing her office (Well, she made Betsy do it for her, of course. An injured lady must be attended to).

When she was about to leave later in the afternoon, Morgan offered to take her home in his new car. Mindy hesitated but ultimately didn't decide against it as her crutches were still killing her muscles. He left her on the entrance of the clinic's building and went to pick up the car. As everyone kissed her goodbye and left, Mindy thought that at least the weeks with Mr. Leotard had paid off for Betsy: she and Jeremy seemed closer than ever. She watched them from the door as they left together; teasing each other and blushing like two teenagers. She would have never seen that coming.

Just as Morgan was pulling down his car on the verge of the sidewalk, two people entering the building bumped into Mindy's left crutch, causing her to lose stability. Just as she was falling (and almost as if it was a slow motion scene) she recognized a familiar face: It was Dr. Daniel Castellano, looking at her with a mix of confusion, anger or worse… _disgust?_ When she was about to hit the ground someone caught her.

- Whoa! Honey, gotta be careful! - Said the man who helped her up.

Mindy grabbed her crutches again and turned to look at her savior. A handsome, dark-haired face welcomed her with a huge, wide grin.

- Dr. Leotard, nice to meet you.


	5. Chapter 5

She didn't get much sleep that night. It was all a blur. By six, she woke up in a sudden panic attack at the last vivid image of the haze. With her hand she dried her forehead drenched in sweat.

What should have been a pleasant, fleeting dream now haunted her like a bad memory. The whole dream sequence went from light to dark every three seconds, so she could only compose the full picture after a while.

Mindy pushed herself up on the bed and turned on the light switch. Disregarding the throbbing pain on her leg, she tried to focus on remembering the (or what now seemed like a) nightmare: she was comfortable in her bed, wearing her red lingerie body she reserved for special occasions. The light went out and next thing she saw her nails clenched into someone's bare shoulder. The lights went out again and then the lingerie flew off. The steamy dream went further and further, as her mystery lover intensified all her senses and pressed all the right spots. Her breathing became harder and so did the thrusts against her body. She felt they were both going to climax at the same time. The lights went out again and then, with one big moan of pleasure, the lights reappeared and she was able to see his face. _It was Danny, _his back arched on top of her, releasing himself inside of her. Then he discovered her as well, but the look he gave her chilled every bone in her body. It was the same exact expression as before on the street: confused, angry, then disappointed. The lights went out for good this time, as Danny's face disappeared with his eyes intent on her. Mindy felt smaller and smaller and smaller until she was swallowed by the bed.

WHAT.

THE

WHAT?!

She stood up, remembered for the one thousand time about her leg, and sat down again muttering insults to herself. Immediately after that she picked up the phone and called Gwen.

Let's just say she tamed the story down: She told her about the Haiti dreams but only that she kept on re-living the "almost kiss" situation, not that it lasted longer every night. And regarding the dream she had just had she only said it had been a steamy kiss, and then that "look". The truth was she felt quite embarrassed to open up to her friend about her dirty mind.

- Well, don't you think…? – started Gwen but was interrupted.

- And please let's state the obvious: it's been a long time so yes, I'm horny. That's a given and therefore has nothing to do with the meaning of the dream. - she said defensively.

- Mindy, you didn't even let me start.

- Okay, just saying.

- Okay. Now… Option A: Is it possible you care more about Danny than you are willing to admit? - she let out shyly.

- Horny, Gwen, horny! I already told you this. This is not about Danny. - Mindy snapped.

- Well, I would agree honey. After all, we all have some skanky dreams about our TV crushes sometimes. But how come you never dreamed about Casey, not once since Haiti? Danny seems to be the pattern here.

- Non sense. How dare you? Do you want me to call Alex? Is that what you want?

- Okay, shhh! Then, second theory: You are worried about what people are going to think about you being back from Haiti so soon.

- Continue… - Mindy muttered, interested.

- You sum it all up on Danny because he's the only one that looked at you the way you thought you be looked at. Like a disappointment.

- Whoa, harsh Gwen.

- I'm not saying you are, Min! Im just stating that maybe that's the way YOU are looking at yourself right now.

- I… I'm so tired Gwen. I can't keep on sleeping like this. That bastard. He doesn't know how to communicate even a feeling but when it comes to staring it turns out he is Channing fucking Tatum. Dammit. He's screwing up my mind!

- I think you are way too harsh on yourself darling. Plus, look at the bright side! At least now that you went all the way, these Danny dreams are done!

Mindy nodded, but she didn't really agree. Something told her this was just the start of something... _something._


	6. Chapter 6

After forcing herself to rest up, Mindy decided to return to work. She needed to face things with Danny, at whatever cost it maybe.

She travelled to the office listening to "Can't Hold Us" by Mackelmore, feeling her inner Beyonce Pad Thai surface ready to kick some ass (metaphorically, of course. She was still crippled).

She held her head high as she entered the building of the practice. Waiting for the elevators door she clicked her fabulous red heels (which where KILLING her, but looked amazing) to the beat of the music. Once she entered the practice she hid her iPod and walked gracefully to the empty reception counter where she threw her coat a-la-"Devil wears Prada". However, the coat slid through the unusually clean counter and fell on the floor just as Danny was walking by. He was reading a chart intently and stepped all over the coat, not stopping for a second and heading directly into his office.

- Hey! – She yelled at him just as the door banged closed. Mindy swore she saw him smirk a little.

At that moment Betsy came out of the bathroom and also tripped on Mindy's coat, falling over it.

- Oh my god! My coat is road kill! What the heck!? Betsy, get up now!

- I'm sorry Dr. Lahiri. But you really shouldn't put this on the floor.

- What's with the formality Betsy? Call me Dr. L!

- Well, it's just that we have all grown used to calling Dr. Leotard that.

- Wait, what?! _He stole my nickname?_

- No, we just found it funny you guys were both named… - Betsy shut up when she saw Mindy's expression. She seemed about to burst with rage. - Do you want the charts? – said Betsy timidly.

- Yes, please. – Mindy said restrained.

Morgan entered the reception then wearing a pair of rollers. He skated towards the girls and came to a halt making a dramatic, "ice queen" pose.

- Morning ladies.

- What are you even wearing Morgan? You know we can't use these at work. Jeremy banned these since the 2010 drinking debacle!

- Oh, but they are approved now! Dr. L gave them to me! And let me tell you, _everybody _here loves them. Even Dr. Reed! I can get to each room faster and I bring everybody lunch without having to wait for the slow take out errand' boys! I am even training the dogs to use me as a human sleigh.

- "Dr. L" gave them to you, huh?

- Oh, no wait, don't get mad...

- I am not mad Morgan. I am just going to have a word with that dude. Who does he think he is? Stealing my name, making himself the fun master of the office… Where is he? – She hissed.

- There – pointed Betsy in awe.

Paul walked through the elevator doors just then and a sudden wind blew his silky hair from his forehead. He ran his fingers through his locks with eyes closed and the morning light shone on his perfect features, causing a slow motion moment. Betsy, Mindy and even Morgan stood there looking at him in admiration.

- There she is! Paul Leotard – Paul said cheerfully, extending a hand out to Mindy. Then he seemed to reconsider and decided to hug Mindy tightly for a long time and, to be honest, she quite enjoyed it.

- Uh, hi. Yes. Hello, hello again… Dr. Mindy Lahiri. We met, yesterday – she said sheepishly as he let her go.

- Ah, yes. A legend indeed – he said with a huge grin. _He could "smize" for Christ sake. This was ridiculous. He was even better looking than her! _

- If I may ask, why are you a doctor? You could be a model. Anyone can be a doctor – she let slip, still dazed by his looks.

- I actually thought about modeling. – Dr. Leotard said reflexively, and made a dramatic pause - … And then I was scouted and became one!

- You did?

- Yes, but it's a very shallow life you see. This way, I can help little, pretty women as yourself and also give them the Clooney "ER" fantasy they have always wanted – he said and winked an eye at Betsy, who giggled a bit.

- Okay, I've got a lot of work to catch up on. I'm going to my office. – said Mindy

- Oh, it's… it's my office at the moment. – Laughed Paul – We can share if you want!

- You gave him… my office? – She asked Betsy, who hid under the counter as she mouthed an apology.

- Nice decoration by the way. I'm really into the "folksy meets modern" too. Although you may want to reconsider those huge lamps. – Dr. Leotard added.

Mindy grunted with exasperation and went into her office followed by the other Dr. L.


	7. Chapter 7

The following days went by without a lot of hazard, but the inner strength Mindy had mustered up to talk to Danny came in no use. Dr. Castellano went from delivery to delivery, always in a rush and ill-tempered. A few times he passed by Mindy's (and now Paul's) door, but even though she yelled at him he flew by and never even took a glance in her direction. She started to feel like Harry Potter when Dumbledore avoided him at Hogwarts. Except she was sure she was no horrocrux and Danny was anything but a kind bearded old magician.

The only conclusion she could come to was that he was angry at her. Maybe he had thought he had finally gotten rid of her, and Mindy had ruined his plans by coming back. _Well, fuck him she thought. I'm sorry I didn't live up to people's expectation. Big fucking deal._ She decided that, if he was ever to talk to her again, she would freeze him out and strut away in a manner of Naomi Campbell.

However, by Friday Danny hadn't even uttered a word to her, and now she was starting to feel kind of depressed. She kept on having these flashbacks of their steamy dream and the look of disappointment in his eyes. She felt rather abandoned and didn't even know why. To top it all, Mindy knew she was too proud to approach him and finish the situation, so she remained in her office all day finishing catching up on all the cases they had attended to while she was away.

By the end of the day she was so tired she only dedicated herself to watching Dr. Leotard work on his laptop (he was truly annoying but remarkably fascinating to watch).

- Okay Dr. L, other Dr. L. I'm leaving! Do either of you need anything else? – said Betsy as she waltzed in their office at noon.

- Oh, I'm actually on my way out too – said Paul – Do you want me to walk you home? – He said seductively.

- Oh that's okay, I… - she began to say but was interrupted.

- She's already got company. – declared an angry, posh voice. It was Jeremy popping up behind Betsy.

- Shall we? – He asked Betsy with a little bow. Betsy giggled and nodded. – Okay, bye now! – Jeremy said as he shot Dr. Leotard a snidely look.

- Bye! – Mindy waved at them. She really liked where things were going with those two. – So, you are leaving too, Paul?

- Not if you don't want me to, sugar. If I recall correctly, we are the last ones in the office. – He said tracing circles with his index finger on the desk they shared. Mindy felt a little disgusted and attracted at the same time. She understood now why everyone wanted to fire him yet couldn't seem to do it.

- Uhm, I'm okay thanks. I think I'll finish with these and head home later – she said pointing at some charts.

- Okay then. Have a good night, bella. Call me if anything comes up.

Paul approached Mindy and cupped her face with both hands. She was stunned and a little worried about what might come next, but he just squeezed her cheeks and sighed.

- Ah, such a dazzler. – He whispered.

Paul walked away and left Mindy with a mix of confusion and breathlessness. Soon after he was gone she put on her headphones with some chill music and was able to focus on her paperwork again. To her surprise, she ended up working until 9pm.

Afterwards she packed up all her belongings and headed out the door. When she was walking to the elevator she stepped on her headphones' chord accidentally and they dropped from her ears. Now that she could hear her surroundings, something got her attention: the office was dead quiet, but she was almost sure she could hear a high pitched sound in the back of the reception. Thinking it may be some kind of alarm, she followed the sound until it became a little clearer. The noises she was hearing were actually notes, and they came from within Danny's office. She pressed her ear to the frosted glass door. Mindy could tell Danny was trying to play "My Funny Valentine". She had a reduced music taste, true, but this song she new. His dad used to play the Frank Sinatra version over and over when she was a kid, and she had always remembered the song because of its particular lyrics. As a child, and even growing up, she couldn't quite grasp why this man thought it would be a good idea to serenade his lover by pointing out all her flaws. Still, each time she heard it she thought it was one of the most romantic songs that ever existed.

Without even realizing it she opened the door and saw Danny jump, scared to his bones.

- WHAT THE… - he gasped.

- Sorry! – Mindy said apologetically.

- What are still doing here Mindy?! – Danny let out in a rage.

- I was working!

- Well, it's late! And you don't knock? Oh my god, you nearly gave me a heart attack… - he said putting a hand to his chest. He sat down again and Mindy sat in front of him.

- Aw, come on, don't be such a wooz. At least I got you to talk to me.

- What are you talking about? – he said looking down.

- I'm talking about you being rude, mister. You've been avoiding me all week! Now, I know you are disappointed in me but…

- Disappointed? – he said snapping his head back up.

- Yeah, there's no need to hide it Danny. I know I'm a big flop. I know everyone was just waiting for me to fail and…

- Wait, I'm not disappointed at you. – He said with furrowed brows

- Angry?

- No

- Frustrated?

- Occasionally. But not now, nah – he teased her.

- Well then what the heck is it? What was that look you threw me the other day?

- I… I don't know what you are talking about. I mean sure, it was a bit of a shock to see you here but… I mean, I didn't even expect you to go so, I just assumed you would stay in Haiti.

- Oh… so you are not disappointed because I left? – Danny shook his head. Mindy continued - Or because I didn't stay in Haiti? – He shook his head again - Or…

- No, not at all. – Danny assured her placing a hand on her knee.

- But I never heard from you since I left.

- Well – he shifted uncomfortably, backing away – I've been busy. Plus, you know I don't do that whole internet thing. I barely know how to use my cellphone.

- That's all? That is all you got? – Mindy grilled him. Then he looked at her with that intense stare of his, and she felt uncomfortable enough to change the subject (which is probably what he wanted in the first place) – Was that "My funny valentine"?

- How did you know? – Danny asked her.

- I love that song. – She said smiling

- Welcome back – he grinned. Then he got up and offered her a hand – Shall we?


	8. Chapter 8

Mindy and Danny walked in the elevator and when the doors closed, he looked at her.

- What?

- Nothing. It's weird having you back.

Mindy's stomach dropped. Danny hadn't said anything compromising, but hearing him say that _"he had her back"_ made her queasy, in a peculiar kind of way. He almost sounded like the Danny of her endless dreams in Haiti.

- How's it going with the hair? Still channeling the Florence Henderson look?

- Who? – The comment took her by surprise, since she was still daydreaming.

- Oh c'mon. The Brady Bunch! – He replied

- Oh, that's like a movie right? – She asked

- I can't believe I know more about a TV show than you!

- Yeah, you know about old TV shows, hurray for you Danny!… Anyway, I'm going to take the comment as an insult and say: How dare you? My hair is fabulous – she said caressing the back of her neck

- Is it ever going to grow? – He asked as they both stepped out of the elevator.

- I don't know. Are you ever going to be a non asshole? – She spitted back. _Okay, Dream Danny is definitely gone by now, she thought._

- You gotta work on those comebacks, Lahiri. They are getting weak.

They were reaching the door of the building when Mindy noticed they were cleaning the foyer so the floor was damp and slippery. She stood there trying to figure out how to walk with the crutches and the killing red heels without breaking her other leg in the process. Danny kept on walking but suddenly noticed her companion was left behind. He looked back and without uttering a word he understood her dilemma. He came back and snatched her purse out of her hands.

- Grab your crutches with one hand. – He ordered her.

- What?

- Do it – he repeated.

Mindy didn't understand this at all, but she put all her weight on the healthy leg and did as he told her to. Danny then came face to face with her and hugged her, grabbing her by the waist with both arms. In the flash of a second Mindy was utterly confused and felt her pulse going out of control. What was going on? Seconds later, she understood: Danny bent down and up quickly and in the process picked her up, carrying like a UPS sausage package (or a crippled seal).

- Ouch, Danny, NO! Put me down! – She whined.

Danny had to steady himself from all the fuss she was making, and in order to get a better hold of her he had to put one hand under her butt.

– What are you doing with those hands mister?! – She was extremely flustered by now.

- Stop being a baby and hold on to the crutches! You are hitting me in the calves! We are nearly out.

As soon as they crossed the double doors of the building, Danny put Mindy down quite carefully, although they were clearly in a rush to get away from each other. Mindy was still reeling with a mix of anger and embarrassment, but she appreciated this, since she assumed he would drop her off like a ton of bricks on the sidewalk.

- Thanks – she whispered looking down.

- No problem. Here – he said and placed her bag on her shoulder.

- Wanna share a cab with me? – She offered him, a little more relaxed.

- Nah, I'm actually going the other way.

- Oh, why? Big party tonight? – She inquired now totally back to normal. Curiosity tended to win amongst all her emotions.

- Actually... I moved. – Danny confessed.

- Oh wow, you did? But your place was so cool! And so close to work! Where are you living now?

- … Jersey

- What?! – Mindy was in shock. Surely she must have heard wrong.

- Yeah, Christina and I…

- Christina and you?! Wait… you guys moved in to suburbia? – Mindy's face fell a little.

- I wouldn't call it that but, yeah I guess so – He admitted.

- Oh my god Danny! That's like major news! – She shouted and added teasingly - I can't believe you made this decision without consulting me!

- Well, you said you'd be gone for a full year so…

- Okay, okay, stop harassing me. But wait, I thought you said you were going to take things slower.

- Yes but… you know. – He said, embarrassed.

- No, I don't! But I'm happy if you are happy. – Okay. She sort of lied.

- All I'm saying is… if I had known you wouldn't… I mean…

- You would have consulted with me? - She said cheery

- I could have… _waited_. Had I known… – he said now and ended the sentence with a bit of a serious look.

Mindy opened her mouth to laugh but detected the shift in the atmosphere. Her mind was still working out what he had just told her. _He could have waited? ...For me?_ He was looking at her, analyzing every second, waiting to see what she made of his comment.

- What… - Was all she managed to get out.

They gazed intently into each other's eyes, Danny now dominating full on a smoldering stare. But in a matter of seconds the ambiance was ruined.

- Mindy! - Someone shouted from across the street. It was Casey.

- Oh my god, Casey?! What the hell?! – she screamed.

Casey ran through the street and avoided getting hit by two cars by sheer luck. He embraced Mindy and kissed her full on the lips as the two drivers screamed profanities at them. Mindy responded eagerly, a scene to which Danny looked pissed off, and a little hurt.

- What are you doing here?!

- I am back for a couple of days. They needed more supplies and I volunteered cause honestly… I missed you so much babe. – He admitted while he caressed her jaw.

- And you are still together – Muttered Danny, talking mostly to himself

- Aww… Well, look, here's Danny! – She said suddenly snapping back to reality.

- Hey man! – Casey greeted him

- Hey – said Danny dryly. – Okay, I'm gonna head off then

- Yeah, a long road down to Jersey ahead, right?

Danny smiled his fakest grin.

- Okay, say hi to Christina for me! I'll see you on Monday! – Mindy added as Danny began to walk away.

He lifted one hand in the air in a manner of _"message received"._ She watched him blend in with the busy crowd on the streets, finally losing his sight. She felt a pang of anxiety but Casey's strong hold on her kept her from thinking any further. They hailed a cab and went back to her place.


	9. Chapter 9

The week that proceeded Casey's arrival went by in the blink of an eye, and Mindy was really happy to have him in New York again. Since Casey was only going to stay seven days (and was subletting his apartment anyways) he stayed in her apartment. She discovered (without any surprise actually) that she much rather play house here than in Haiti.

Still, things were a bit weird between them. The first night they went back to Mindy's apartment they had had the fastest dinner ever in account of the anticipation of the much needed privacy they hadn't had in Haiti. However, what was supposed to be a raunchy, animal night turned out to be the lamest sex Mindy had ever had (and she was sure the same went for him). They were so awkward around each other; it was like they had lost all true intimacy and instead replaced it with a bad porn plotline. As it was to be imagined, Mindy didn't even come close to – well – _coming_. Nothing Casey tried did anything for her. He was like a scout boy out on a helpless mission, and she wanted to cooperate but really her mind was elsewhere. In the end they couldn't fake it and say it had been amazing, so they just blamed it on Casey's jetlag and Mindy's leg. They both went to sleep and that night, the dreams returned. _The Danny dreams._ Only now they entailed a bizarre quality to them: There were no sexual activities or kissing or anything truly bawdy involved. They were just _tender_.

The sequence went as following: she found herself knocking on Danny's door dressed in a purple, one-shoulder goddess gown. When he opened the door a few moments later, he looked better than ever (dressed in a black suit and tie) and she knew he had been waiting for her. Without saying a word to each other, they held hands and walked to the middle of the living. Danny grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close to him. Suddenly "My funny valentine" started playing on the background - it was Sinatra's version, of course, the one she remembered to perfection. They slow danced to it for a while, and when the last moments of the song came along, Danny whispered the lyrics into her ear:

"…_but don't you change one hair for me  
Not if you care for me  
Stay little valentine stay…  
Each day is valentines day"_

Mindy caressed the back of Danny's neck as he sung to her, and he squeezed her gently. When the music stopped, she buried her face on his shoulder as they kept on waltzing in silence, until the scene faded to black. She had woken up (with her head below her pillow) in the middle of the night, and feeling an excruciating sense of guilt seeing Casey by her side.

Since then Mindy kept on avoiding him at nights, claiming she had a lot of work to catch up on and would go to bed only when she'd finished. She could not bear to have that dream again, and she also didn't want to disappoint Casey below the sheets (by now she knew her body evidently responded only to her heart, and that little bastard was playing games with her).

After all that back and forth along came Friday morning, and they were both on the kitchen having breakfast. Mindy looked quite exhausted (she was afraid to even take naps at work), but Casey seemed upbeat and had prepared her a fabulous healthy breakfast which they were both eating on the counter top. After the quiet meal (typical of mornings) Casey broke the silence.

- So, babe, I've been thinking.

- Huh, what about? – She replied still looking at her coffee mug.

- Well, you know I go back to Haiti tomorrow…

- I'm gonna miss you so much – she said, almost automatically.

- Me too! And so this is where I'm coming from… thinking, you know?

- Okay…?

- I know you can't go back there with your leg like that, and us there wasn't really working anyhow, right?

- Nature conspired against us; that's a fact. – She agreed.

- Well, so… what if we get back to our plan B? – He suggested, grabbing her hand.

- And that was… - muttered Mindy, now looking at him with suspicion.

- You stay here, I stay there…

- Right

- …but we marry before I go.

Mindy felt all the colors of her face drain, and her feet turned ice cold. She dropped her spoon on the bowl before her and started gagging.

- Oh Mindy, no… Stress gag?

- Sorry – She replied, gagging again and grabbing her chest with both hands – I just… hmm… I don't feel so good.

- I didn't mean to upset you. It's just that I've been thinking this for days now

- Days, huh? – She gagged again

- It feels right, don't you think? I mean, I'm down with it, and though it isn't so traditional, I think my G-bud is down with it too – he said pointing up.

- So you want us to marry today? – She asked suppressing another gag.

- No, actually I was thinking about tomorrow morning, since it's Saturday and you can invite all your friends. It doesn't even have to be with papers. We can do it in front of my dear God and that will be it for now. We can throw a big party when I return if you want. Does that sound ok?

- Uhm – Mindy doubted. How should she proceed? Saying no again was a definite break up route, and she didn't want to lose him. But at the same time, agreeing to this seemed insane (romantic, but most of all insane). Casey had such a hopeful face, looking at her like a puppy waiting for a treat. Out of the blue she remembered a line: "I could have waited". Danny's earnest face replaced Casey's. No. She couldn't think of him. He was taken. Not that it even mattered because he wasn't even an option, there was nothing between them. It was nothing versus everything. An infatuation versus a future husband. No. She knew better than this – Okay babe, let's do it.

- Really? – Casey replied in awe.

- Yeah. Tomorrow. Marriage – she forced a smile


	10. Chapter 10

Later on that Friday:

- People, people! Listen up. Tomorrow at 12 I expect you all, and I mean EVERYONE, at my place! - Mindy announced after gathering everyone in the reception counter.

- Did I miss a memo here? Are we having a celebration in my honor? – said Paul looking around with a goofy smile, but everyone was still distracted with their chores.

- I'm sorry but I can't Dr. L. I am supposed to bring the puppies to the park and train them for the upcoming dog scootering tournament. – replied Morgan and he rolled away to the computer.

- Screw the puppies Morgan, I'm getting married! – She snapped, losing her cool for a second.

Everyone became quiet for a second, and then erupted in cheers and applause. Then a general round of "_what"s,_ "_how come", "you kidding me" _and_ "to whom"s _bombarded Mindy's ears (What do you mean "to whom" Tamara?!).

Still, she didn't care about any of their questions. She was staring at the only silent person in the room, which was of course Dr. Castellano. His reaction hadn't been a clear one: He was writing some notes on his pad on the counter when he had heard the news, and all he did was look up at Mindy, dropped his bottom lip a bit, look down and then keep on writing. She didn't expect any less of him.

That was the moment when she knew she had made the right choice. He wasn't even upset about it. All these dreams, all these theories she had in her head about their relationship for all those months, they were all rubbish. Evidently he didn't give a rat's ass about her, at least in a romantic sort of way. She felt a strong sense of disapproval beaming from him instead, but she knew he was old fashioned and would therefore think this impromptu marriage was a preposterous mistake anyway.

- Now I am really happy for you Dr. L, but don't take it out on the puppies! – Morgan said as he approached her in a menacing way.

- Let's calm ourselves down, fellows – intervened Dr. Leotard blocking Morgan's way – Evidently this is a big shock for all of us single guys, but the lady has been taken so… let's show her some love!

- Dr. Lahiri, could I come over to your house and help with the decorations? – offered a teary-eyed Betsy, who was pinned to Jeremy's arm.

- Sure, the more the merrier. – She smiled back at them – I will also need you guys to get me a cake. A classy one, please… That means no erotic pastries, Morgan! – She clarified with a warning look.

- Dammit – Morgan let out through his breath.

- Okay, I have to go make a call now, so get back to work and by that I obviously mean start shopping for wedding presents.

She closed the door to her office and pressed her back on it. She had accomplished the most difficult part of the day – telling _him_ – and had survived. Talking to Gwen had been a challenge too but she had ultimately accepted it, and was even excited about it. Not only did she take on the responsibility of letting the other girls know, but she was going to pick up Mindy later that day to go buy a cocktail-ish wedding dress. So that was good.

But telling Danny… Sure, she had been a little coward; she could have had the courtesy to tell him privately but there were no explicit rules or etiquette that said so, right?. _You should always tell your intense-staring partner slash almost married friend slash handsome jerk co worker when you are getting married to someone else?_ Definitely not. Plus he didn't seem that upset so…

_Knock knock knock_.

She looked past her shoulder and saw the blurred outline of a man by the door. She swallowed. _Oh no…_

- Yes? – She called without moving an inch.

- I have some lab results from your patient, a Mrs. Townsed. I think Tamara mixed them up. Do you have Mrs. Emerson's results by any chance?

- Uhm, let me check – she went to her desk and browsed quickly over her papers. But she wasn't fast enough: Danny had already let himself in. – Barging in, are we? I told you I was going to make a call…

- You are not on the phone yet – he said with a jaded side grin.

- Ugh. Whatever. Here, there you are. – She handled the results over to him with an annoyed expression. – Bye now!

- So, you're getting married. – He sighed as he sat down opposite her, completely ignoring her wishes. _Oh hell no._

- Yeah, quite a shocker, hah? – She tried her best sassy comeback.

- I guess you can call it that… You're pregnant?

- What?! No Danny! This is not what this is about…

- Then what is it about? I mean, you are having this rushed wedding, it's weird! I always pictured you to be a "big ass gown in a huge church" kind of girl

- Did you come here to preach me about my life? – She spitted. He looked somewhat offended, or maybe even a little hurt at this.

- I was just curious but okay… I'll be heading off then – he sat up.

- No, wait – she replied, defeated and a little remorseful – Ok, if you HAVE to know… Casey proposed to me today and, he doesn't want to wait.

- Afraid someone will whisk you away while he is gone?

- I don't… what – she stuttered, a little blushed at his response – No!... He's going back to Haiti tomorrow and you know, it will be long distance all over again.

- Okay – he said trying to imply understanding, but it came off a little condescending instead.

- And it's good for me, you know? You said it yourself a while ago. I'm not getting any younger, and I need to settle down. – Mindy continued.

- Huh – he mused, raising one eyebrow. His silence made her feel an extreme urgency to justify all her decisions.

- And yes, I freaked out the first time he proposed, but I've had some time to think about it… - she shuffled in her seat, uncomfortable at his powerful eyes intent on her – Also, if I say no, next thing you know I will be a gorgeous yet crazy busy OBGYN with no time at all, not even to go have dinner with my sister who has set me up on a blind date. And then on the way over to her house I will die and then I will have my spirit roaming around my former apartment hunting the new guy who has just moved in! – Okay, she was sort of yelling and definitely hyperventilating now. _Easy girl, easy._

- Wait, what? – He looked puzzled.

- "Just like Heaven", Danny! We watched it on the plane? On way over to Santa Fe, remember? – That damn eyebrow didn't go down, not one inch. She knew he knew what she was talking about. She remembered vividly his rare Mark Ruffalo appreciation and how irritated he became when the annoying ghost had walked in on Mark and the slutty, nosy neighbor – Okay, whatever. The thing is… I love Reese Witherspoon, but I can't go down _that_ track.

- Okay… - He repeated. She had her best "I don't believe you're cool" face. - What? Don't look at me like that! I said nothing. – He replied, hands in the air as if surrendering. He insisted – Really. I mean, good for you. I'll get out of your hair now. I will see you there tomorrow. – He said as he sat up.

- Tell Christina she's invited too – Mindy clarified.

- Uhm, yeah. I'll see if she can make it. –He managed to say, acting weird for the first time.

Danny walked to the door and when he was about to turn the knob he stopped for a second. He turned around and smiled at Mindy.

- You know, I can't get "My funny valentine" out of my head since last week. I almost dream about it. – (She jumped a little at this) - I can never get it right – he continued almost to himself.

- I know the feeling – she smiled briefly, looking down at the floor.

- Yeah. Okay, bye. – Danny left Mindy's office, leaving her with a sour taste on her mouth.


	11. Chapter 11

It was 1am when Danny's cellphone started vibrating. The light went directly into his eyes, and he shuffled uncomfortably in the bed in order to avoid the loud beeping noise that was pulling him from his sleep.

- Danny, can you please turn that thing off? I'm trying to sleep here – moaned Christina from the other side of the bed.

- Uhm… ugh… yes. I'm sorry… I can't turn it off. It might be a patient. – He answered in a groggy voice.

- You can't keep on doing this to me… - she whispered.

- Okay just, let me get it. If it's not something important I'll turn it off, promise.

Danny grabbed his phone and slid his finger through the screen. A small envelope flashed on the right far corner of the menu. He opened and it read: _"Are you up?"._ Danny fell silent with his eyes fixed on the sentence.

- So? Is it a patient?

- Uhm… I don't know. – He lied. Danny texted back _"Sleeping. What's up?"._ Almost instantly the phoned ringed again_. "Don't worry about it. TTYL"._

- Danny… - Christina begged covering her face with the sheets.

- I… I'll just pop outside for a second. Get back to sleep, it's okay.

- Is it important?

- Yeah… I gotta… You sleep, got a big day ahead of you.

- Okay – she said nuzzling her face into her pillow. – Let me know if you have to leave.

Danny put on some slippers and walked out of the bedroom, phone in hand. He walked to his studio and lay down on the couch. The cold untouched leather made him uncomfortable since he was only wearing his boxers and an old, worn-out Springsteen t-shirt. He slid down to the ground and sat there, back against the arm of the sofa. He opened the last message again and contemplated what to do next. He was so tired: he had had a big fight with Christina before they had gone to bed, and on top of that he had to drive all the way back to Manhattan in a couple of hours to see a patient and then head off to… well, Mindy Lahiri's wedding, of all. He still couldn't believe it. And now she was texting him at midnight, god knows why.

He wrote back _"Now you woke me up. Spill". _She answered: _"Everything's kind of a mess… Maybe you are right. Maybe I shouldn't be doing this". _Danny's stomach dropped with a pinch of excitement and anxiety_. "What do you mean?" _He answered._ "Nothing. It's okay really. Go back to sleep"._

He groaned in exasperation. It was obvious she had something to say, and he didn't really had the energy to drag it out of her, but he couldn't just go back to sleep either. He was more curious than he would have liked to admit. Defeited, he walked over to the studio's door and shut it. Then, he dialed her number.

* * *

- Danny, what are you doing calling me? It's 1 am! – Mindy asked, perplexed. She closed the door of the guest room at Gwen's house and walked towards Carl's den.

- Are you kidding me? You started this! – He sounded furious.

- I told you to go to sleep! – She hissed while she tiptoed her way to the light switch.

- Shouldn't you take that same advice? You are going to look terrible tomorrow. Plus I don't think you have been resting up well these days. Yesterday Jeremy told me he found you asleep with your hand inside the vending machine.

- Oh, that snitch! He just caught me off guard. Oh, ouch! – Mindy complained as she tripped with a coat hanger.

- Okay, whatever. Come on. What's up? And where are you?

- I'm at Gwen's house… you know, the whole _"you can't see the bride the day before" _crap. And they are making me share a room with Riley. That kid snores like a mammoth!

- That's what you can't be doing?

- What? – Mindy said as she closed the door to the den.

- You said maybe I was right, maybe you shouldn't be doing _this._ What's _this_? Marriage?

- Oh… perhaps. I mean… what do you think? – She whispered as she sat on the quilted couch.

- Do you love him? – He blurted out, a little more inquisitive than what's appropriate.

Mindy fell silent for a second. She could hear his rattled breath over the phone, waiting for the excruciating truth.

- I think I do. But I also feel like I might end up on a loveless marriage with the epitome of the good guy… and then next thing you know I will feel too guilty to leave and then I'll end up having an affair with Clint Eastwood and - while I think I could win a legit Golden Globe for a story like that - at this moment… it does not look good. – she confessed.

- You kind of lost me there but… I say go with your gut. I mean, you went with your gut before Haiti too, right? And whilst you made the horrible decision to chop off your hair, the rest went like you planned, right?

- Hmm. That night was a rush of emotions though.

- …

- You broke it off with Christina that night too, remember? – She insisted. Mindy didn't' know where she was getting at, but it seemed like now they had enough privacy to talk about "the moment".

- I… yes, I replay that night in my head everyday. – Danny admitted, hanging his head back on the edge of the sofa.

- You do?... Me too. I even dreamt about it repeatedly while I was in Haiti – what was she doing? _Shut up you psycho!_

- Really? – Danny asked, suddenly interested. – What about?

- Uhm, nothing in particular – _Chicken! Tell him, you coward!_ - … Well, maybe you are right. Maybe I should go with my gut, and listen to the signs of the universe. I guess if it's meant to be it will be right? – She said now more cheerily. – Like you and Christina. You ended up with your happy ending after all.

- Uhm, I wouldn't know about that… - Danny let out. _What was he doing? Why was he opening up to her? Shut it Castellano!_

- Oh… Why do you say that? What happened? – Mindy pressed on.

- Well, these months… they have not been so great. And I think now tomorrow she may be…

- Shhhh! Danny wait… I think I hear something. _(a pause)_ Oh crap, I think I woke Riley.

Danny could hear a faint cry from the other side of the line.

- Dammit. Ok, I'm sorry, I really have to go. We can finish this on Monday, okay?

- Yeah, sure. Okay, sleep tight.

- Thanks… Danny?

- Yes?

- I'm really glad you called.

- No problem.


	12. Chapter 12

- This feels really weird, Gwen.

Mindy looked at herself in the mirror as Gwen zipped her up in a lacy white cocktail dress. She held tight to her crutches and examined her body, which looked rather awesome but still oh so frail. She was happy she had been able to start walking on her own, even if it was slow and a little sad and bumpy. The first steps she had been able to give without the crutches had occurred last night, when Danny's call had stunned her into action. Gwen placed the headband with the short veil on Mindy's head and her gaze was clouded by the white fabric. Alex and Maggie entered the room right then.

- Everyone's waiting for you sweety. You ready? – asked Alex.

- Uhm…

- Just give her a moment guys. She's taking it in. – warned Gwen

- Taking what in? Is she high? – asked Maggie

- What? No! – cried Mindy

- Cause if you are feeling cold feet I might have a little _somethin' somethin'_ for 'ya. – winked Maggie at her

- Maggie, stop it! – Said Alex – She is trying to get everyone as high as her for the last half hour!

- Okay, girl circle. Now! – Shouted Mindy

The four ladies gathered then: Alex sat on the floor while Mindy and Gwen sat on the edge of the bed and Maggie approached them in the wheelchair. They all stared at her with preoccupation.

- What's going on Min? – Alex dared to ask

- I need your honest to God opinion about this wedding. I am sensing something is off, but I can't pin point it. So I need your help. – said Mindy in a low voice

- What do you mean? I think it's great you are marrying him – answered an uneasy Alex – I mean of course it's a bit hasty and all but… if it's right it's right, no?

- Right, sure – said Mindy unconvinced.

- I got a question for you actually – said Maggie. The other two girls shot her a warning look – Don't stare at me like that! It's just a simple question – she stated calmly.

- Okay, what? – hissed Mindy

- What makes you so batshit crazy? – asked Maggie with a wide, silly grin. – I mean why are you even considering this?! – She started to raise her voice.

- Ooookay Maggie, sober up time! – whispered Alex and started to pull the wheelchair away from Mindy.

- Oh my god Maggie! – Said Mindy indignantly – Get a grip! … Alex, take her to the bathroom and waterboard her to sobriety if necessary!

Alex rolled Maggie out of Mindy's room and then closed the double doors behind her. When she turned around she stumbled onto Danny. They looked at each other awkwardly.

- Oh. Hi – said Alex dryly.

- Hi. Uhm, Casey says he is running out of time, and the ice cream cake is starting to melt… Do you know if it will take much longer?

- I don't know. Ask her yourself. Or have your ex-wife come over. – She shot him a dark glance and pushed Maggie to the bathroom.

- Okay… Guess I had that one coming… - whispered Danny.

He had just cracked open the door when he heard Mindy sobbing a little. He wanted to back away but he couldn't. He could not move forward either, so he just stood there in the hall, stuck, listening to the conversation taking place in Mindy's bedroom.

- I know Maggie was out of line but… Honestly, why are you hurrying this? – said Gwen as she caressed her best friend's shoulder.

- Well… Gwen… if you think about it, I have spent most of my adult life believing that if a person stares at me it's either because A – I have something on my face B – It's a pervert runaway waiting to attack me. - Gwen nodded, a little amused - With Casey… I think he just wants the best for me, always.

- I think so too. But is _he_ the best for you?

- How could he not be? – Mindy replied drying some tears from her eyes.

- He can be an amazing person and love you and still he might not be what you want. _Or what you need._ You know that honey. I know I always tell you life isn't a romantic comedy. But that doesn't mean you have to settle… there's someone out there for you who's going to make your stomach churn with butterflies and the one you can't even bare to be without. I know I have that, and I'm absolutely sure you will have that too.

Mindy looked down, helpless.

- Yeah, maybe – she sighed

Danny's throat felt suddenly dry and soared as he heard these last few words. The truth was he felt a mixture of sadness and relief. He was beginning to feel weird standing there though, and just when he was about to go in someone tapped his shoulder. Danny jumped back, terrified. It was Casey.

- What are you doing man? – Casey inquired.

- N-Nothing – Danny stuttered.

- Is she okay? Were you listening?

Gwen cracked the door open.

- What are you guys doing? Were you listening to us?

- Shame on you! – Mindy screamed from the back – Casey, come in! And Danny… Get a life!

- But he can't see you with your dress on! – cried Gwen.

- That's okay… I gotta feeling I'm not gonna walk her down the aisle either so… Mindy, my flight has been moved forward two hours… I have to leave in half an hour. Can we talk?

Mindy's head popped in the side of the door.

- What?! Just… Gwen, keep everybody entertained for a bit. I need to speak to him. Give me a minute and then come in – she said to Casey


	13. Chapter 13

- What do you mean you have to leave in half an hour? – Mindy yelled at Casey, tightening the robe against her body.

- I know. The airline just called. You know these flights are hectic babe.

- So we have to do this in what, ten minutes? – She asked, a little freaked out to be perfectly honest.

- _Are_ we doing this babe? – replied Casey, with a questioning look. Mindy froze in place, her eyes wide with shock.

- What are you talking about? I'm already on the goddamned dress, everyone is here; of course we are doing this!

- I just… I would understand if you were getting cold feet about it. – Casey offered.

- What makes you say that? Are you… are _you_ not sure about it? – Mindy said, dodging the subject.

- I'm sure that I love you, Mindy Lahiri. But this seems too… farfetched. I think maybe I pushed things… and God seems to be sending us all these mixed signs…

- You think the flight being rescheduled is an act of God? – Mindy's mind was reeling, feeling confused yet liberated from the guilt-burden over her shoulders.

- Well, you know, _mysterious ways and all_… also, shouldn't we feel more inclined to doing this? - He said sitting down on Mindy's bed.

- Are you talking about the fact that I've been stress barfing all morning? – She said as she joined him - Because I'm quite sure that's due to a questionable burrito I ate yesterday at Gwen's house.

- There goes another sign! I'm just… am I allowed to say I have some reservations even thought I was the one who proposed? - He sounded a little ashamed, and he was avoiding her gaze by looking down at the floor. She was taken aback by this comment, but it sort of made sense.

- Well, of course you do. My feet _are_ a bit chilly now that you mention it. - She conceded.

- Yeah, it just feels…

- Rushed, right? - She completed his train of thought.

Casey nodded.

- You have to understand I was just feeling like… Like I was going to lose you if we were apart again. Ironically, marrying me is what is driving us apart. – Casey tried to explain her.

Mindy assessed his words carefully and even though she was pretty sure the estrangement had begun before the proposal, she didn't feel like going there at the moment. Instead, she just asked:

- So now what?

- I really like you Mindy Lahiri. – He whispered.

- I know, me too… but what now Casey?

- I think we put on too much stress in the relationship, like it _had_ to go somewhere. I know you want a family, and you know I can't commit to that with Haiti still going on…

- No, you are right. We can't force this to happen… I am guessing it would be good if we took some time to figure out what we want… You know I can't go back to Haiti. And you can't stay. Maybe by the time your trip ends we can revisit this and see if we want to get back together.

Casey nodded again.

- So, are we breaking up? – She corroborated.

- I guess so… - He agreed. Casey and Mindy held hands and stared at each other for a while.

- I guess I should go tell everybody to leave… I'll help you finish packing.

- Let me do it. I'll tell them. – He said, and kissed Mindy's forehead. She caressed his hand as he stood up. Then they let go of each other, and Casey exited the room.

* * *

Sorry about this weird chapter guys! It was a huge block between what I had already written and what I want to tell next, so I got through it the best way I could. More chapters coming up!


	14. Chapter 14

- Oh, hi. – Mindy said surprised as she opened the door. She was wearing her old black sweater with the big white stars on it, and some form fitting leggings underneath. Her face looked puffy and tired, but the glasses hid most of it away.

- You look surprised. You buzzed me in. – Danny told her, acting nonchalant.

- Yeah, I thought you were my take out. – She replied, still confused as to what the heck he was doing there.

- Sorry to disappoint. I forgot my coat with all the rush... – Danny explained, snooping around from the edge of the door to see the state of the place

- You came back all the way from New Jersey because you forgot your coat? I could have brought it back to you on Monday! – Mindy asked suspiciously, a hand in her waist.

- Yeah, I didn't – Danny answered avoiding her gaze. He let himself in almost by force, pushing Mindy aside gently and looking around the room – Where is it?

- It's in my closet. – Danny turned back to look at her with one raised eyebrow - What? Don't give me that look… I thought it was Casey's.

- Oh – He seemed almost disappointed by this fact.

Mindy closed the front door and walked lazily to her closet; he followed her. Once inside, Mindy started going though the hangers and Danny perched on the edge of the door. He touched some of the clothes to his left but, as Mindy approached him with a serious look, he backed away. The room wasn't big enough for them both and so they were a little too close for comfort.

She looked some more and then unhooked the coat and handed it to him. A sleeve of it was moist. He lifted it and showed it to her with a questioning look.

- Yeah, I might have sniffed that for half an hour. And cried on it too.

- No problem. – He said with a small side grin.

She grabbed some tissues and started rubbing them onto the sleeve. A few quiet seconds went by as she did this, and Danny could tell Mindy was putting on a brave face, but he wasn't buying it.

- Well – She sighed and tried to get out of the room. Danny involuntarily blocked her exit.

- So… - He said – How did everything go with…? You know – He asked casually.

- Are you even interested in hearing this? Don't you have somewhere else to be?

- Uhm, not really. Come on, obviously you're not okay. – He pointed out.

- I'm always okay – she said with a deadpan expression and suddenly he remembered using that expression not that long ago. She tried to go out again and he stopped her (this time voluntarily) with one hand on her shoulder. They were centimeters away from each other.

- Come on – he whispered. He was a little shocked to see the usual cheery Mindy so upset. He could handle angry, or excited, or even goofy Mindy, but this one was mind-boggling.

They stared at each other for what seemed like forever but in reality were 3 seconds charged of electricity. Mindy dropped her gaze and Danny felt like a pushy son of a bitch, so he backed away slowly and let her out. She headed to the kitchen and poured herself some wine. Danny remained in the walk in closet, banging his head against the door frame, hating himself for even caring.

- I know for a fact there's some Housewives show right now and you are not watching it. That's saying something. – He tried to joke as he put on his jacket.

After no comeback, he just stood there in the hallway, figuring out what to do. Should he just leave? Every fiber in his being told him not to, but his presence there felt forced, and he was really not good at comforting people. Suddenly she said:

- I'm gonna start talking and you better be here or walk away, there's no third choice Castellano. – She shouted at him from the counter. Danny looked up perplexed and smiled a little. He joined her in the kitchen counter.

Mindy told him briefly about the discussion with Casey over a couple of wine glasses. Somewhere in the middle the take out actually came and without even thinking about it they ended up having dinner on her couch. He listened diligently and almost never interrupted her rant. When she finished telling him what happened he asked:

- So, he is gone?

- Yeah, his flight left at 4pm.

- I'm sorry. – He let out dryly, and he thought it was the most sincere thing to say.

- Nah, it's okay. It's good to know we are in the same page. Maybe when he gets back from Haiti we can date a little again. But for now, we just… released ourselves from the unnecessary commitment.

- Yes, commitment. That can get tricky. – Danny said as gulped down the remains of his glass.

- Speaking of which… shouldn't you be home right now? The Mrs. is going to kill you!

- Christina? No, she's out.

- Where?

- Belgium. She left a couple of hours ago.

- What? Why didn't you mention this? What's she doing there?

- She's got some big photography competition or something. She won't be back for at least a month. If she does well there, maybe more time. That's what I was trying to tell you last night. – He said trying to play it cool, and kept on eating and looking at the TV.

- Shit. Just when you were working things out!

- It's actually not that bad… Commitment wise, things were… you know, I can't get used to suburbia as much as I did before. – He admitted, still avoiding her face. – This RuPaul character is so weird, but he can sure pull off being a woman and a dude. That's insane. – He was clearly trying to dodge this conversation. But Mindy wouldn't let him; she was much too interested. If there is anything that lifted her up was gossip, and in this case it seemed to matter even more than before.

- But did you guys break up? – She pushed.

- Not really. We just agreed to think things over, and if anything new comes up… we should _"notify"_ each other.

- How very formal of you… What if she meets some random dude there? Wouldn't that kill you? – She pressed on. Danny groaned at her insistence.

- I wouldn't like it. But if…I mean if she finds someone else at least we will know it's over for real this time. I will accept it. I know she would accept it too, if it happened to me.

- And now you'll be living there alone? – She said and turned off the TV, to get his full attention. It worked. He turned to face her.

- No, I'm going back to my apartment for a while. It's nearer to work, and New York… Well, I missed the city. I'll bring my stuff back over the next few days.

- So it's open season for both of us! Watch out, New Yorkers! We are back! – She sang.

- I'm not gonna date a bunch of random characters just for the sake of dating though. And I advise you not to do it either! – He warned her.

Mindy smiled involuntarily and pinched his face teasingly. He pushed her hand away from her face in a tender way, lingering on her face a few seconds, his mouth dropping a bit as he inhaled her perfume. He then snapped back into reality.

- Okay, I should go. – He said stretching a bit and putting his plate on the coffee table - It's getting really late and I have a delivery early tomorrow.

- Oh! On a Sunday? Who is it? Ms. Carraway? – She said as they both got up, shaking the tension off and carrying the dishes to the sink.

- Yeah, a C-section, at six a.m. So I better have my game on.

- I have to be there too, I have a lot of charts to catch up on! So yay! I get my subway partner back!

- Just because you can walk a little doesn't mean you can climb stairs Lahiri! If you think I'm going to help you with those crutches down and up the stairs of the subway you are insane. – Her face dropped a little and he again felt like a douche. He quickly added - We can share a cab though. Pick you up at five thirty?

- Sure. I'll be ready. – She grinned at him. Mindy opened the door and he exited putting his coat on - Uhm, thanks for coming. – She added.

- I came back for the coat. – He stated with a confused_, "I'm so macho I don't have feelings" _expression.

- Yeah, okay. Sure – She smiled her sweetest smile.


	15. Chapter 15

The weeks that followed that night were a relief for Mindy. She buried herself in work and felt that at least being proactive beat the shit out of staying at home wallowing. Maybe this was a new side of her, she thought quite proudly: maybe the new Mindy didn't need processed food, a shopping marathon or rebound sex to get her life back on track. She was now on a road to self discovery and no one could stop her. And sure, she had her moments of weakness, but she had found a new ally for those dark times. No, not vodka. No! Not Keeping Up with the Kardashians _(Rude!)._ She had found Danny.

You see, as the memory of the fight with Casey began to fade, Mindy allowed herself to start dating again. But this time she was more thorough in her search for the perfect guy, and Danny was helping her with it. They had developed this system – a _"Was he a man?"_ sort of system - with 10 key questions the guys had to pass before the second date ever happened.

- You need to be methodical. If these guys can't make it past that questionnaire, throw them out. No good? No need to explain, _buh bye_. – Danny explained with downright determination.

- Isn't no.8 a little harsh? – Mindy asked as she read the list on her Ipod.

- What was that again?

- I mean, asking for a complete medical check up on a first date might be a bit intimidating – She mused and sipped on her drink.

- If they got nothing to hide, they'll do it. Trust me. Last thing you need is a yeast infection down there – He pointed out as he chew on a slice of pizza.

- Oh god! That's a little uncalled for, okay? Here, clean yourself, you are making a mess – she said, gently dabbing her napkin on his mouth.

Behind these tough truths, Mindy had an ulterior motive to hang out with him. She had discovered that, the longer she spent during the daytime with Danny, the less she would dream about him. He wasn't totally erased from her nights though: every now and then she would have these fleeting images of them together in different romantic scenarios. But she wasn't so victimized by them anymore, because she could differentiate the dream Danny from the actual Danny. "Actual Danny" was a bit murkier, with a tendency to rant about modern life, patients and TV shows, but somehow Mindy liked him better. He, at least, was _real._

But anyway, the experiment they were carrying out turned out to be quite a flop: Mindy always ended up texting Danny for half of the date, sending him photos of the guys when she thought they weren't looking, etc. And even though no guy ever made it to date no. 2, she committed herself to always find more man. As for Danny, he didn't ask for this situation. Okay, maybe a little. Maybe he should have stayed out of the whole thing, but being "not single" had taken a toll on his social life and also he felt quite protective of Mindy. Something at the back of his head advised him not to get _"friendzoned",_ but at the same time it gave him a slight comfort to know things weren't working out. _Cruel, I know._

A few months went by with this little routine of theirs, and all seemed right with the world. In spite of this, he had this chill on his back every time she left the practice ready for another date. "_Is this it? Is this the day you lose her?" _His mind sometimes wondered. It never happened, but the fear kept him guessing.

* * *

When Mindy met Gwen in the salon, it had been officially 3 months since Casey's departure. She had wanted to commemorate this milestone by going in to the hairdresser for the first time since the infamous pixie cut. Her hair was a bit longer now - shoulder length - and she could almost tie it all up in a ponytail, which was the most exciting news ever around those days.

- Marcia, nothing drastic, please! I just want to even up the odd ends and give it a bit of style if you know what I mean. I'm thinking Nicole Richie this year, but without the bangs. I can't handle bangs. Too high maintenance and they make me look wishy washy. Okay?

- So honey, what's the news these days? Any other interesting date ahead? – asked Gwen while going through a magazine.

- Why do you say it like that? – Mindy replied, eyes squinting as her wet hair was pulled back.

- I'm just asking!

- Yes, sure you are Gwendolyn. I see the look you give me. Is this about Danny? – She insisted.

- Well, I wasn't going to say anything but, see? You brought him up again! – Gwen pointed out. _Shoot, _Mindy thought. Gwen had set the trap and she had fallen_ riiiight_ in it.

- Oh my god, I am literally going to stab you to death with these hair rollers!

- I'm just saying Mindy… this little game of yours, this silly "system", is getting a bit old. Why doesn't he ask you out already? – She said in a nonchalant way, still avoiding eye contact with Mindy.

- It's not like that between me and him. He is still with Christina for god sake!

- She hasn't returned from her trip though…

- She's got a job there, so sue her! I'm appalled Gwen, you should be empowering women, not beating them down! ... Plus, I'm sure she will be home in time for the holidays and then everything will get back to normal. – Mindy finished with a bit of a gloomy look.

- Now is not normal? – Gwen asked, surprised at the fact that Mindy was giving in a little.

- You know… I know he sort of doubted for a second and - I don't know- there will always be that weird moment between us before Haiti, but I honestly don't think he feels that way about me anymore!

- But if he would and if he were single… - She gave Mindy a meaningful look. Mindy just stared back at her, forcing Gwen to complete her sentence – Would you? Date him?

- I… Don't ask me these questions Gwen. I can barely handle my life as it is right now.

- Good – said Gwen beaming – That's all I wanted to hear.


	16. Chapter 16

Danny fidgeted nervously as he heard the tone of the Skype ringing, awaiting a response. It was the dead of night and he was alone in an on-call room of the hospital. The unusual silence that surrounded the halls of the maternity ward had a ghostly quality to it. The newborns and their mothers slept peacefully while all visitors were gone, and the nurses took this quiet time to catch up on their gossip. It was the ideal time to rest, but Danny had already been pushing back this call for a long time.

Each clear ringing that went by made him grow tenser. After all, this was probably going to be the conversation he had been dreading since she had gone. Just as he was ready to hang up, a shabby yet beautiful Christina appeared on the screen of his laptop. They didn't say hello to each other; in fact, they didn't utter a word. They just looked at each other, examining their features. If you were an outside looker, you could have guessed they were trying to play_ "mirror mirror", _since they almost mimicked each other's expressions. After a few minutes, Danny wasn't sure if the screen had froze, but he couldn't think of a word to save his life.

- Is there someone else? – He inquired.

- No, but still… - Christina trailed off. He believed her. They had been through so many things together that he knew exactly when she was being earnest.

- Yeah, I know. – Danny admitted. There was a weird calmness about the whole exchange; resignation, to be more accurate.

- Is there someone else? – She asked timidly.

- No. Not really… But there is the dream of someone else. – He confessed, and as soon as he let those words out of his mouth he knew he had heard them somewhere else._ Fuck, she had him good._

* * *

Later on that night, Mindy entered the on call room, tired as hell from a 4 hour long surgery. Danny was there already, collapsed on the one body sofa and listening to an oldies station with a little radio he was holding near his chest.

Without uttering a word, she plummeted onto the big couch and buried her face into a pillow.

- Long day? – He spoke with a groggy voice.

- Awful day Danny. How am I ever going to live through these days? – she complained against the pillow.

- How did the surgery go?

Mindy looked up from the pillow and made eye contact with Danny. She looked terrible.

– It went okay but… she was devastated. – Mindy said while pinching the little dust balls off the couch.

- What do you mean?

- It all started as a delivery but there were complications and the baby… - She broke a little before she went on - he was stillborn... All I could manage to do was save her. And I had to go there and explain to her that… - her eyes glistened with tears. – Ugh. I hate this part of the job. – She said as she sat up, brushing the hair away from her face and wiping the tears.

- I know. It sucks, but it is part of what we do. Bad days for good days, remember that… Why don't you call it a day and go home? Maybe a little air will do you good.

- I can't, I have a full schedule. I only have a couple of hours to rest, so if you don't mind I'm gonna crash here.

- Nah, it's okay. I think I might join you.

Mindy grabbed the blanket resting on the back of the couch and pulled it over her. She laid down again, her face now towards Danny's side. Danny placed the radio on the coffee table and shifted his position on the couch so he could be as comfortable as possible.

- Night – he said closing his eyes.

- Night – she muttered.

The radio began playing "I'll be okay" by Sondre Lerche. After the divorce, and up to a few months ago, this song used to remind him of Christina constantly. However, after Mindy had left for Haiti, the lyrics of the song had adjusted themselves to fit the new scenario in Danny's head. But now, having her around again made it easier for him to listen to it, so he just laid there, his mind drifting off to sleep. When he was about to lose consciousness, he heard a little sound close to him: it was Mindy, sobbing quietly against her pillow. Normally this situation would have made him uncomfortable, but this time he felt he knew how to act.

- Hey, hey, hey – He said with a soothing voice, and extended a hand out to Mindy without opening his eyes.

Mindy looked up and saw Danny's inviting hand, and didn't think twice about it: She grabbed his unusually large and warm hand, and at the mere touch of it he closed his fingers in on her palm and gave her hand a little squeeze. This gesture of compassion was only meant to last for a few minutes, but it turned out neither one of them let go of each other's grasp. The soothing song and the closeness of each other's body made them feel at ease, and they fell asleep quite rapidly. Two hours later Danny woke up feeling the numbness of his entire arm, outstretched towards Mindy. She was still profoundly asleep in a fetal position, and she had instinctively held on to Danny's hand with both of hers. Danny could feel the proximity of her breath on his fingers, and even though his arm hurt he never once thought of letting go.


	17. Chapter 17

A few weeks after that night, Mindy woke up to a chilling breeze. It was 3 a.m. and the city hummed quietly with the sound of late night bars and the endless yellow taxis roaming around the streets. With a quiet whimper she got up from her toasty warm bed to solve the problem: She approached the open window and then found that the reason behind that sudden coldness was the beginning of a slim but constant rain that - as she checked the ledge - was forming into tiny flakes of snow. It sort of made sense: it was the start of December 23rd and she had been feeling the Christmas spirit all around the city these past few days. Still, Mindy could not believe that she had made it through all those months. She felt a little proud of herself, to have overcome so much in one year. The endless dates, the Haiti trip, the injury, the break ups, the insane amount of work… Yet she was still standing strong, maybe stronger than a few years ago.

She looked around her bedroom and saw the perfectly packed suitcase on her desk: At this time tomorrow she would be leaving for Boston to spend Christmas with her parents and Rishi. Most of the people from Shulman & Associates were going to travel home too and so they had all agreed to return to New York in time to throw a big New Year's party at the office (Mindy was ecstatic to have her first start of the year in the glamorous Manhattan).

She smiled to herself as she kept on watching the now thicker layer of snow pile up against the frame of her window, and inevitably her thoughts travelled back to Danny. She wished she could call him up and rant endlessly about the joy of snow just to wind him up and have him answer something along the lines of _"it's three in the morning, shut up and go back to sleep"_, or _"the snow is a safety hazard"_, or maybe even _"there's nothing cute about solidified water"_ or just a _plain "yeah you better watch out or you're going to break your other leg"._ However, she restrained herself. She knew that - being the date that it was - Christina was probably already home with him. This consideration wounded her a little, so she tried to take that off her mind. _"It's not worth it Mindy; you are going to be just fine", _she assured herself.

After a while she felt sleepy again and decided to return to bed. With an uplifted spirit she covered herself once again and thought about these future days to come, and what they would bring with them.

* * *

At work, the day before everyone leaves for their holiday is a joyful one. At the practice that day, you could see it in the faces of every single staff member: impending hope, elated smiles, zero stress.

Mindy seized the first hours of the morning to ring up all her current pregnant patients and ease their anxiety, giving them her parent's phone number and several other doctor's contacts, just in case. Just when she was about to go to the break room and grab some lunch, Betsy intercepted her and closed her office door.

- You HAVE to help me out Dr. L! – Said Betsy with a panicky voice.

- Sure Betsy what's going on? – She asked sitting down again.

- You see, I think I have a date tonight. – Betsy confessed, putting both hands on her desk and leaning in, as if they were plotting a coup.

- Wait, what? Who with?

- Dr. Reed – Betsy admitted, blushing.

- Oh my god you guys! Sit down Betsy... I'm so proud of you! So, what do you need my advice on? Clothes, make up? – offered Mindy. Betsy stood still and didn't break eye contact with Mindy. – Betsy?

- …I need protection, Dr.L – Betsy let out, embarrassed.

- Oh my god! Sure, here you go – Mindy said, realizing what Betsy meant. She opened her drawer and handed her some condoms – Now, eventually you will need to go on the pill because it is much _much_ more effective and…

- Oh no! No, no Dr. Lahiri. Not that kind of protection! – Betsy was alarmed and dropped the condoms on the floor as if they were burning stones.

- Okay, you didn't need to… okay. That was a bit much – Mindy answered as she gathered them and put them back on the drawer.

- I said I need _your_ protection Dr. L. Dr. Reed suggested we should go out for dinner, and I think I'm going to die because I haven't actually been on a real date in Manhattan! The last time I let a boy take me out was on Louisiana on my granddad's farm and we went to a fried turkey contest... I threw up the entire horseback ride home.

- You need me to go on the date with you? Won't that look a bit weird? – Mindy said, thinking about the fact that Jeremy was after all some sort of "ex".

- Oh no! I already run it past Dr. Reed and he said he's fine with it. He said you can come with anyone you want. It has to be today though.

- You know at some point you are going to have to start calling him Jeremy right? – Mindy advised. Betsy just looked at her hands and looked like she might pass out any time soon - Anyway, why today? Why is this so important?

- My dad already sent him an invitation for Christmas at my house. He couldn't back out of it so now we are going on this trip and I can't go without something happening or not happening yet…

- So you haven't slept together yet, big deal. You know he is interested in you though. You have been flirting for months! – Mindy pointed out.

- We haven't even kissed - Betsy admitted.

- What?! Hmmm… okay. You do look like you need my help. Why don't you come over to my house and we'll get ready there?

Betsy's eyes watered and she hugged Mindy tightly, in a very awkward manner.

- Okay, that's- you can let go Betsy. It's fine.

* * *

- You haven't kissed her yet? – Mindy said slapping Jeremy on the back of his neck as she entered the break room.

- Ouch! – Yelled Jeremy, dropping his sandwich on the table.

- What is wrong with you?! – She hissed.

- Hush, Mindy! – said Jeremy in a low voice, looking around. The other people at the room were the intern and Danny, and they were both busy eating and reading the newspaper, so it was safe enough to assume nobody really cared about this conversation. – I take it she has spoken to you?

- Yes. And seriously, what are you waiting for Jeremy? You might find it hard to believe, but Betsy CAN do better. As for you? Not so much. I guess what I'm trying to say is that you're missing the window of opportunity here. Once a certain period of time passes where you grow really close to a person, it comes to a point of all or nothing. – Mindy declared (and trust me, Danny looked up at this remark).

- Well, the date is sort of the turning point then! So would you help us? Would you tag along? – Begged Jeremy.

- Of course, but I can't bring any of my recent dates! There will be enough weird tension going on between you guys.

- And mostly they were all dicks – pointed out Danny, clearly overhearing the conversation.

- Okay, that's a bit much – okay. – She said raising a hand at Danny - So have you asked anyone? – Mindy asked Jeremy.

- Yeah, I asked Morgan but he has this irrational fear that if he leaves the house without the dogs her grandma is going to put them to sleep while he's not around. – Jeremy explained. Morgan came into the room just then, pretending that he wasn't aware of the discussion.

- Morgan, you have to be kidding me! – whined Mindy. – You think your nana is a murderer?

- No, it's true. – Morgan replied - My grandma is a tough ass lady… Plus I say a number of incoherent things when I'm on a date. – He whined - It doesn't even have to be my date; I just start sweating bullets! One time I was chaperoning these two guys in prison, and they just started going at it, and all I could do was stand there and hum _"My heart will go on"_ … it was a little too Brokeback Mountain for me, if you know what I mean.

Everyone looked disgusted and shouted at the same time for him to stop. He shrugged, grabbed his lunch and sat next to Danny.

- So, I'm game. – Mindy insisted returning to Jeremy - Find me someone and we'll make it a double date.

- I could go… - Danny pointed out.

They all stared at him (yes, even the intern), confused at this unusual behavior.

- I mean I think it's long overdue between you guys and, I can keep you company. You two know me, so it wont be that threatening to Bets, right? – Danny tried to explain himself.

- Really? You would do that for them? – Mindy asked, suspicious.

- Did I stutter? – Danny answered with a deadpan look.

- OHHHHH! Buuuuuuurnnnn! – Morgan shouted and "hi fived" Danny (Danny didn't hi fived him back as he was too busy staring intently into Mindy's eyes)

- Okay, it's a date – says an excited Jeremy.

- Yeah – Mindy whispers, gagging a little.


	18. Chapter 18

When Danny knocked on her apartment door that evening, he noticed himself sweating more than usual. He wiped his forehead with a tissue that instantly became soaked at the touch of his skin. Just when he had thrown the hankie onto the hallway, Mindy opened the door looking bemused. Danny eyed her quickly: she was wearing a black bandage dress cut to the knee with a silver cardigan on top of it, and she was still barefoot.

- Hi – Danny said with as much confidence as he was able to muster up (and _yeah_, there wasn't much of it really).

Mindy took in the guy before her, and was at a loss of words for a few seconds. The man looked _damn fine: _He was wearing a dark blue jean, a black shirt – the first two buttons undone – and a kickass black leather jacket (that he filled completely, _thank you very much_). When she was finally able to snap out of it, confusion took over.

- Wait. Did we agree on you picking me up? – Mindy asked suspiciously, as she adjusted the zip of a bracelet.

- Well, you know. It _is_ a double date, so it would only make sense that each couple gets together first – Danny mentioned, a grin spreading on his mouth as he watched her reaction to him.

- Yeah, right. "_A couple"_ – she said flabbergasted – you wish. – She finished with a piggish snort. _Gosh she sounded idiotic. – _Come on in then, I'll be ready in a moment.

Danny came in and looked around at the apartment with a satisfied air about him. He turned back on his heels and assessed her outfit again, this time more carefully.

- You look nice. I'm surprised you didn't choose one of your colorful little numbers.

Mindy blushed. The truth was she had been thinking about her fashion choice quite a bit, and had ultimately decided to go with something Danny wouldn't nag her about (And OK, something _maybe_ he would appreciate).

- I didn't have time to come up with anything else, ok? Also, I'm going to support them, not outshine them Danny. – Mindy answered in a snarky tone. She returned to the walk in closet as Danny took off his jacket and proceeded to raid her fridge.

- Do you have anything eatable here? – he asked, although he already knew the answer to that one.

- Just some salty crackers. You know I'm doing the two-day celebrity detox before the holidays! – She shouted at him.

- What are you talking about? I saw you steal two slices of pizza from Morgan at lunch.

Mindy returned to the kitchen stomping hard with her new leather pumps and a bothered expression on her face. – That was on account of my low pressure Danny. I can't collapse in front of my patients, now can I?

Danny gave her an amused look and closed the fridge, popping some tic-tacs on his mouth.

- So, what's the deal with this? – He said as he chewed the pills.

- What do you mean? – She asked while she put on her coat.

- Do you know what this place we are going to is? – Danny insisted. Mindy was having some trouble with the coat, so he came to her side and helped her put her arm through the sleeve of the fluffy green coat.

- Uh, I think some karaoke bar. – She said absentmindedly as she felt the warmth of his breath on her neck. He smelled_ minty. Dammit._

- Are you for real? – Danny said stepping back, an outraged pitch in his voice. Mindy turned her head to him with a fake smile.

- You signed up for this buddy. Now suffer it. – She added, winking at him. - You want a shot before we go?

Danny nodded and took two shot glasses from the pantry without hesitation. Mindy knew Danny was a frequent visitor at her house by now, but it still baffled her to see him going around the house on his own, remembering where all the things were and helping himself to food, etc without asking for her permission. It wasn't so much that he did it. It was how brazenly comfortable he was at it. _This is such a "boyfriend-y" thing to do_, she thought for a second.

- Get the tequila, c'mon! – Danny urged Mindy, snapping his fingers in front of her face. Mindy reacted, and made her way to the liquor shelf, still a bit dazed. - I just don't understand this obsession with ruining perfectly good songs by drunkenly covering them. – Danny carried on and then took the shot straight up (Mindy was still covering her glass with sugar powder on the edges). When Danny put down the drink he noticed Mindy's hand on the counter.

- You still wear that? – He pointed out, gesturing at the engagement ring that stared right back at him.

- Ugh, this? Don't even get me started... I've been trying for days now but it won't come off!

- Maybe you got bigger. – He joked, clearly still displeased by the piece of jewelry.

- A perfect gentleman every time, right Danny? – She added with a resentful poke on his shoulder.

- Ok. Let me just go the bathroom a second and we'll head off. – Danny said, taking a last look at the ridiculously sparkly ring. Mindy swore she heard a muffled _"Ugh"_ as Danny shut the door.

Mindy sat down on the sofa and looked at the ring. She felt she needed that thing off her. She started pulling at it but could not yank it off.

- Hurry up! We are going to be late and I don't want Betsy angry-texting me. – She yelled at him, now really frustrated. – Also, you need to get over your aversion to karaoke Danny. Honestly, you play other people songs with your piano, that's similar!

Danny came out of the bathroom and grabbed his jacket off the back of the couch. He was about to speak but she cut him off.

- Also, don't be a drag because I think Jeremy picked this place. You know how he likes to show off his Spanish knowledge; I think that's how Betsy first noticed him. – She gushed, smiling to herself. Then she noticed the ring and puckered up again, pulling at it like a maniac.

- Allow me – Danny said with a heavy sigh. He leaned against the back of the couch and got down a bit, enough to level with Mindy's face. He then took Mindy's hand and looked at the ring for a few seconds, turning it on her finger.

- It won't come off Danny, it's pointless. – She groaned.

- Don't worry, I got this. I saw it in a movie. – He hushed her, completely focused.

Danny secured Mindy's hand with both of his, separating her fingers from the one with the ring. Slowly, he approached his face to it and then without a warning he put her finger in his mouth. Mindy's breath caught at this, and she tilted her head back, examining the strange situation. Slowly and gently, Danny began sucking, pulling upwards to get the ring out of her finger. Mindy felt a cold shiver down her spine; she could not keep her eyes off him. She also felt _absolutely horny_.

Danny took the ring from his mouth and wiped it with his sleeve as Mindy still watched him in awe.

- That – umm… that was crazy hot. – She murmured

- You're welcome – Danny whispered. He put the ring down on the table beside the couch and then zipped up his leather jacket. He returned to the kitchen and took another shot.

Meanwhile, Mindy just stood there on the couch, frozen, looking at her hand. She didn't know what to be more shocked about: the fact that Daniel Castellano had just sucked her hand in a very sensual, manly way, or maybe the fact that she knew exactly where he had picked that trick from (And it seemed now that he had given Dermot Mulroney a run for his money). In any case, it had been a pretty intense, intimate moment, and Mindy was completely freaked out by what she was left feeling. What was up with this new Danny? He almost resembled "Dream Danny", and he definitely seemed to be making a move on her.

- Quit staring at me like that Lahiri. You ready to go? – Danny asked her. Mindy felt self-conscious by the most likely pervert look on her face, but smiled anyways. She took her purse and headed out for the door, followed by a glowing Danny.

* * *

Mindy entered the cab and shook the snow off her shoulders. Danny settled next to her, almost measuring a correct distance between them. He gave the cabbie directions and then they spent most of the ride in silence. However, they stole glances from each other when the other one was looking away (or at least was pretending to).

- I never pictured you as a valentine encourager. – Mindy mentioned out of the blue, still staring out the window.

- What the hell are you talking about? – He asked, amused.

- This is really selfless, what you are doing. It's weird. – She stated with a smirk.

- It's nothing really. Plus Jeremy and Betsy are my fr… - He started but stopped, realizing he was about to let his guards down. Mindy turned to look at him, gaping.

- Did you… Were you going to say _friends_? Oh my god! What is it with you tonight? You seem like a different person! –

- Is that a good thing or a bad thing? – He asked earnestly.

- Good, but what about… - She let out shyly, but was cut off when the taxi came to a sudden halt.

- That'll be 20,94 please – yelled the cabbie. Mindy pulled out her wallet but a hand stopped her.

- I got this – Danny told her and paid the man.

Mindy was once again puzzled by Danny's attitude, except now she didn't feel flattered; she was flat out infuriated. An idea had begun to grow on her mind, and Mindy could not get her head around the situation: Danny was a taken man, so what was he doing? How could he be doing this to Christina?

He had told Mindy they had specifically agreed on only breaking up if someone else showed up. So what? Was he trying to make her a home wrecker? _Hell no_, she would not be the reason of their break-up (even if she really wanted him to be single sometimes). She didn't want anything to do with him, at least until he was on his own, by his own right.

- You didn't have to do that – Mindy pointed out, exasperated – This is not a real date after all

- OK. You can buy me a scotch in there and we'll be even – He said, oblivious to her rage.

Danny got out of the cab and Mindy followed, ready to smack him on the head. However, once they were on the sidewalk they noticed Jeremy and Betsy already waiting for them. _Poor things_, Mindy thought. They looked extremely awkward standing there, each one looking in a different direction. The conversation with Danny would have to wait, she decided; these two needed her big time.


	19. Chapter 19

Jeremy, Danny, Betsy and Mindy walked into the noisy pub and were dumbfounded by the crowd that was already filling up the place. Jeremy and Danny struggled their way to the bar whilst Betsy and Mindy managed to intimidate a couple enough to leave them their table. When the boys arrived with the drinks, Mindy was in the middle of a heated conversation with Betsy.

- What's going on? – Jeremy asked as they sat by the small, squared table.

- Betsy has never listened to Take That. I'm appalled. – Mindy explained, looking from left to right to the boys. Then she looked straight ahead where Betsy was quietly sipping her fruity drink – Not even "Back for good"?

- Leave her alone Mindy. She's probably a little too young to remember them – Jeremy pointed out, trying to compliment Betsy. – After all, I myself was just a lad when they broke up.

- Stop making yourself younger than me, Jeremy! – She whined, poking him on the chest. – We are the same age!

- Okay, okay. That's enough – Danny said grabbing Mindy by the waist and making her sit down again.

- Keep your hands to yourself Castellano – She said dryly, letting go of his grasp. Danny looked at her, puzzled, and backed away from Mindy.

The next minute was **filled** by a clearly awkward silence: Mindy grabbed her drink and started sipping it quite rapidly, avoiding Danny's glare, while Jeremy alternated between smiling dumbly at Betsy and shying away when she looked back. Thank god for the public.

- Okay, who wants to sing? – tried Jeremy, opening the tiny velvet folder to check the catalogue of songs. – I'm thinking "Las mañanitas" – he said and winked at Betsy. Danny sighed heavily and took a sip from his beer, preparing for the upcoming events.

- Uh, I'm actually gonna go to the restroom for a moment. Dr. L, would you care to join me? – Betsy said, a plea in her eyes.

- Sure, yeah let's go.

When both ladies had left the table, Jeremy buried his head on his arms, knocking himself lightly against the table. Danny was already dreading the situation and didn't really know how to approach Jeremy, but the man had frustration written all over him and that really wasn't typical of Dr. Reed.

- Hey man, what's the matter? – Asked Danny.

- I've lost my powers, Danny… I think it's got to do something with this yo-yo dieting of mine. I've lost my inner Bond.

- What are you talking about? You are like the… - gosh this was silly to say - _ladies' man_ in the office. Remember that time you helped me get my license? Just pull that guy off and she'll be at your feet!

- I don't know what happened to that guy, but he has left the building… She just makes me so nervous, and sweaty, and incompetent… Now I know what it feels like to be you. – Jeremy pointed out matter-of-factly, his head still sunk on his hands. Danny pulled a face, but he couldn't go any further: He knew indeed what it was like to feel overwhelmed by emotions when close to… well, yes.

- Look, you are probably feeling like this because you really like her. You've never truly cared and it's taking its toll on you. But trust me, Betsy likes you Jeremy. – Danny re assured him, gesturing with his arms. _Why was he gesturing so much?_ Well, probably he felt he needed to be as compelling as possible in his argument, so this conversation would be over. - You know she is shy. Just be your usual self and she will eventually come around.

- I'm going to her parents' house for the holidays Danny; I don't have time to be myself. If nothing happens tonight, then it's downhill from there – sulked Jeremy.

- You're putting…

* * *

- …Too much pressure on this night, Betsy! You can't force a moment to happen. Just go out there, have some fun and don't think about the trip.

- How can I not Dr. L? – cried Betsy to her boss.

- Well, for starters drink something a little heavier than a ginger ale. That might help. – joked Mindy. Betsy looked down at her hands, which were stiffly clenching the counter of the sink. Mindy felt horrible, and unusually incompetent - Listen, I know Jeremy. When we_… "dated",_ he acted all nonchalant and superior. _This_ Jeremy? Totally different. You affect him, Bets. He must really like you. – She finished, encouragingly.

- That's what makes it so hard! What if I'm not good enough? He's had so much experience… - Betsy said, compulsively taking hand towels.

- Betsy, if he doesn't appreciate you, he is a loser. Not the other way around. – Mindy stopped her and grabbed her hands - Also, he's not _that_ exotic in bed and… - Betsy looked up and gave Mindy an alarmed look at this. _Oh, man_ – You… you are aware that I've slept with him, right? – Asked Mindy. Betsy nodded, her stomach churning - Trust me, he won't disappoint though. – Mindy winked at Betsy, who responded by looking sick and pale.

* * *

- That's good, yeah, breathe. – Danny coached Jeremy as he came out of his anxiety attack.

- This used to be so simple… Why didn't I just date someone like Mindy? – whined Jeremy.

- Hey, hey. Cause what, she's disposable? Don't say that about her. – Danny replied defensively. Jeremy looked up at him, a hint of realization on his mind.

- Oh, I'm sorry. Right, I just meant… She didn't ever make me sick. – Jeremy said apologetically.

Danny understood his reaction had been a little compromising, so he just scratched the back of his neck and took a sip of his beer. _Man up, Castellano._ Then he asked:

- Look, do you want this to happen with Betsy or not?

Jeremy paused, and then looked at Danny with solemn eyes.

- Desperately – He stated.

- Then c'mon. Go sing. Use your skills, Spanish her up! – _Spanish her up? What was he saying?_ He needed to get a stronger drink; he could not stand himself tonight.

Jeremy smiled with more poise this time and sat up. He crossed the table and hugged Danny for a split second (an awkward second). Then, as a true English gentleman, he held his head high and walked to the stage.

- Okay, that's more like it – Danny smiled.

* * *

They had never heard him sing like that. Dr. Reed seemed possessed by a _Celine-Dion-esque_ ghost, pulling odd tricks with his voice and infusing a large amount of dramatism to his performance. Danny and even Mindy were cringing at this, but the unlikely cover of _"Hero"_ seemed to have hooked Betsy Putch: She was staring at Jeremy like she was in the presence of the actual Enrique Iglesias. Taking his shirt off. Repeatedly. On a desert beach.

- How can she be enjoying this? –Danny whispered (slash yelled) into Mindy's ears.

- I guess that's the thing about love… no matter how stupid or silly, if you have fallen for it… that's it. – She yelled back. Danny nodded in agreement, gawking at her for two seconds longer than usual. Mindy didn't notice this: She had been focusing on the stage, partly because Jeremy's act was truly mesmerizing, but also because she wanted to avoid Danny at all costs. She could not deal with his perfect face at the moment, mostly because it would make her forget that she was mad at him, mad for making her _the other_.

When the song ended, only a five percent of the club applauded, but Jeremy was elated to see Betsy jumping up and down in excitement, fan-girling over him as if he were a true Latin lover.

* * *

Two hours later, everyone was having a great time. The singers in this karaoke bar were actually pretty decent, pro-league levels if you may say so. Danny had even dared to join Jeremy for a song (although he got off stage in the middle of the tune, too mortified to cover the great Bruce Springsteen).

The best thing was that Betsy and Jeremy seemed a lot more comfortable with each other. _Alcohol truly is a magical potion, _Mindy thought_._

Danny and Mindy had exchanged few to none words, and instead limited themselves to drinking and listening. Mindy had almost forgotten about the potential fight; being a successful matchmaker was all she could think about. She kept on staring at (what she had now baptized as) "Jetsy", feeling like a proud momma. So basically, everything was going great… until Betsy decided to make small talk.

- Are you going out of town, Dr. L? – Betsy inquired, her face on Jeremy's shoulder.

- Yes, I'm leaving for Boston in a few hours actually! My family is all getting together at my parent's house.

- Nice! How about you Dr. C? Got any big plans with the missus? – insisted Betsy. Danny's first reaction was to look at Mindy, and then swallow a big gulp of beer.

- Nah, I'm playing it cool this year. I'm staying here. – Was all he managed to answer.

Danny seemed uncomfortable, and Mindy picked up at this quickly. She associated his discomfort with the fact that he was talking about his current girlfriend whilst acting like her date. She felt that rush of anger building up against her throat once again, and decided to act on it.

- So… When_ is_ Christina coming home Danny? Won't she be worried you are out with other people? Single people, of all? – Mindy inquired. _What a vile creature._

- Uhm, no… soon… I guess. – Danny stuttered - Do you guys want anything? I'm going to get another beer. – He said, jumping up and heading to the bar without waiting for an answer.

Mindy was shocked. The coward was running away! He was guilty then. She went after him without thinking twice about it.

- What's going on? – Betsy asked Jeremy, afraid she had ruined the mood. – What did I do?

* * *

- One dark ale, please. And a shot of whisky – Danny shouted at the bartender, drying the perspiration off his face.

- Make that two, please – a female voice added. Danny turned back to see Mindy behind him.

- Don't you think you had enough for today? – Danny complained. Mindy wasn't sure if he was talking about the alcohol or himself.

- Excuse me? I resent that. Maybe _you_ should cool it down! You are about to drink your third boilermaker!

- That's what I need to put up with this night. This place is packed, I can hardly breathe. – Danny sighed, grabbing another napkin and placing it on the back of his neck.

- Maybe it's not the place. Maybe it's your conscience that won't let you be. – She stated.

- What are you talking about? – Danny asked, frustration on his features.

- I'm talking about Christina, Danny. What would she think of this, tonight? – She responded, pointing at him and back at her.

- You said it yourself. It's not a date Mindy. Right? – He checked. He loved the annoyed face she gave him. _Got you._

- I just find it extremely weird, nay, disloyal of you to act all date-y and charming when there's a woman waiting for you. I do not want to be in between you guys…

- I'm charming? – Danny smiled. _Gosh, this guy is thick as a brick wall_, she though (and blushed)

- Don't dodge my question – Mindy shot back at him.

- You are not asking me anything. – Danny smugly snapped back. Mindy stared at him sternly. – Okay, come here – Danny said, and grabbed Mindy's hand to pull her closer to him. She could feel his hot breath on her face, and the soft, big grip of his hand was throwing her off her game. _Remain strong, Mindy. It's Beyonce Pad Thai time_ , she thought. - Maybe if I just clear things up you'll understand… Mindy, I'm not… - Danny started off, but got interrupted by a furious Jeremy, who walked right in between of them.

- You guys are a couple of asses! What is wrong with you? – Jeremy said, spitting a little on them. The bartender approached Danny and handed him the drinks.

- What is wrong with me? What do you mean? – Mindy asked, offended.

- Things were finally starting to work out and then you two got so weird, and then left!

- Ask Mindy, I just came here for some drinks – Danny told Jeremy, and plunged the whisky shot into the beer.

- What's wrong with _me_, Danny? What's wrong with _you_! You are being a huge weirdo today! – Mindy exclaimed.

- Stop it! Both of you! – Shouted Jeremy. – You are upsetting Betsy, guys. She was trying to be nice and… Just look at her.

They all turned around at caught a glimpse of Betsy alone at the table, drawing wet circles with a coaster, looking like she might start crying at any second. They all felt horrible, to be honest.

- Ugh, whatever. – Mindy sighed.

- No, not whatever. Look, I don't know what the matter with you is, but you both need to cool it down. – Jeremy concluded. – You know what? I've had enough of you too for today, okay? Go have your own little petty party. We're leaving. – Jeremy returned to the table, mouthed something to Betsy's ear and they both got up and exited the pub.

- Look at what you've done now. – Danny whispered, and took a sip of his drink.

- Me? If I am in any bad mood it's because of you mister. I don't even understand what's going through your head.

- Mindy – Danny said with a concerned look, peering into the distance.

- I mean what were you going to say? What could possibly excuse you…

- Mindy! – He insisted, moving his head and squinting.

- What? Danny don't…

- Mindy, Mindy, WAIT! Look – Danny grabbed Mindy's hand again and lead her through the crowd until they reached the big pub window.

Outside on the sidewalk, Jeremy and Betsy were chatting amiably. Jeremy was caressing a side of Betsy's face tenderly, and she was staring back at him like a moth stuck to a flame, head tilted into his palm. Mindy marched further, hiding herself on the pillar next to the window. Danny followed and hid behind her. Despite the proximity, they couldn't make out what they were saying due to the enraged singer rocking out to Led Zeppelin on stage, but it really never minded because Betsy and Jeremy were smiling, and because they finally seemed at ease with each other.

- He's going for it… - Whispered Danny.

Mindy squeezed his arm tightly, biting down the emotion of what was about to happen (Danny was hurting from her grip but he was also too wrapped in the scene to complain). Jeremy slid his hand down until he reached Betsy's, and he closed the distance between them. Betsy did not shy away from this; what's more, she leaned in closer. Jeremy put her forehead up against hers, kissed her softly and then backed away. She smiled, a bit dazed, and he pecked her lips once more.

- That's my man – Danny smiled.

Then, seemingly not satisfied, Jeremy bent down a little and wrapped her arms around Betsy to bring her closer to him. This time the kiss was a bit more intense, and now both Mindy and Danny felt a little hot and bothered looking at it.

- Oh wow, they are really going at it… Oh, okay, that's not a flattering angle – Mindy added.

- Yeah okay, maybe we should give them some privacy. – Danny pointed out.

Mindy looked back and was met by Danny's face, only a few inches away. For a moment, he forgot they had been fighting, and focused solely on her lips, which looked particularly tempting tonight. Mindy caught him staring, and deciphered his intentions at once. The truth was she would have acted upon impulse, but her mind told her he was taken. She let out a sigh and smiled at him.

- Those crazy kids! Took them long enough, huh? – Mindy said jokingly, a little out of breath.

- Yeah, yeah – Danny answered and scratched his arm, noticing the mood had been compromised.

At that moment, a couple of girls went onstage and announced they were going to sing "Feel Again", by One Republic.

- Oh, I love this song! Come on, I wanna hear this! – Mindy said and pulled his arm towards the crowd. Danny stumbled his way behind her, until they were close enough to the stage. The crowd pushed them closer, and Mindy ended up involuntarily pressed against Danny's back. The song started playing and everyone was singing along with the girls on stage.

_[It's been a long time coming since I've seen your face  
I've been everywhere and back trying to replace  
Everything that I had 'til my feet went numb  
Praying like a fool that's been on the run…]  
_  
- Mindy… Christina is not coming. I just said because I didn't want to talk about it with them. – Danny confessed, still looking ahead of him.

- … How come? The competition couldn't take _that _long – Mindy asked, not letting the hope she was starting feel get to her head.

- No she's not coming back at all. We broke up. About a month ago. – Danny admitted. Mindy's breath caught at this. She tried to seek for his expression, but Danny was avoiding her in purpose.

- Did she…? – She whispered.

- No, it was mutual. It just wasn't working… We didn't make each other happy. - Danny sighed.

Mindy was eager to make more questions that were now filling up her head, but she decided to let it go for the moment. She was content with feeling the music and the vibrations of his voice travel from his back to her chest; it made her feel at home. Now there was a little room on the crowd to break apart, but Mindy discovered she didn't really want to. She wanted to let him know she was truly sorry about how rude she had been to him, but no words came out at first.

_[Heart's still beating but it's not working  
It's like a million dollar phone that you just can't ring  
I reached out trying to love but I feel nothing_

_Yeah, my heart is numb]  
_  
- I'm sorry I bashed you… you do deserve happiness, Danny. – Mindy added after a brief pause, placing a hand on her shoulder.

- I know – he stated, still not looking at her. Then he placed his hand on top of Mindy's - I am now.

Betsy and Jeremy re-entered the place then, and stood beside them. Jeremy mouthed an apology to them, and hugged Betsy from behind, waltzing slowly to the song.

After a while, Danny looked back at Mindy, and she had her eyes already fixed on his face. The lyrics were sinking in their heads, and they smiled at each other.

_[But with you  
I feel again  
Yeah, with you  
I can feel again_

_Yeah (…)_

_I'm feeling better ever since you know me_  
_I was a lonely soul but that's the old me]_

* * *

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry for the delay in updating guys! It took me forever to write this chapter, but I'm pretty happy with it. I hope you enjoy it, and follow the cut-to-cut format I tried on. Any comment or review will be highly appreciated! More chapters are on the way! (And no, this time it won't take so long :) )_


End file.
